The Little Girl and the Ottomans
by Sporedude135
Summary: (Crossover with Dolphinheart99' stories) After being shot out of a portal and into the deserts of Algeria, Val and the gang join forces with Skyway Patrol to defeat an evil and powerful syndicate from taking over not only Earth, but the universe. Can they save both of their worlds from the syndicate, or will both fall prey to an invasion from the syndicate? (Currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello everyone. Didn't expect me to work on a FIFTH story in a row now didn't you? Well I'm doin' it, and this time, it will take place in my own country idea, the USSO. This will probably be a huge crossover, so don't get too excited. Dolphinheart99...well I don't know how to describe it, but she let me use her OC's, and those OC's will be the main characters of this story.**

 **Lets begin...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and The Ottomans**

 **Chapter 1**

Sahara Desert, USSO, 2382, Night:

A red swirling portal, surrounded like a photo frame by floating rocks, is the only light source through this huge sandstorm that had been blowing in from the south. Suddenly, multiple streaks of white light with a red tint escape the portal, landing a few yards away as the portal closes, the rocks falling onto the ground and being covered by sand.

The streaks themselves transformed when they landed on the ground, revealing Val and her friends. The sandstorm was blocking they're vision, making it almost impossible to. Val tried finding her friends, but the storm was hampering her vision. That was until her cousin, Gem, used her elemental powers to cause the sandstorm to stop, allowing everyone to see.

"What in the world was that," Quinn said.

"I don't know, but it looks like we'll be stuck here, look over there," Damien said, pointing back to where the portal used to be.

"The portal! It's gone!"

"How are going to get back home now," Val asked, hugging onto her guardian phoenix Summer, Celestia by her side.

"We should probably look for a place to stay. It will probably be awhile until that portal will open up again," Quinn recommended. Everyone nodded and began to walk through the large desert. The night sky is so beautiful out, barely any light pollution to block it's majestic view. But then they noticed what seemed to be a gravel road.

"What would a gravel road, let alone, A road, doing out here," Damien asked himself as he kicked up some sand.

"Maybe there could be a village not too far from here," Val said. Quinn thought about this for a moment and a light bulb suddenly went off in her head.

"Your right. Let's follow this trail and see if we can find a possible village," Quinn gestured to the trail. It took them about thirty minutes to notice the light pollution was getting worse.

"A think we're gettin' close," Aggie warned. After climbing up one last sand dune, they stumbled upon a large village.

"There it is," Quinn said.

"Well? What are we waiting for!? Let's go-AHHH!" Rocco began to tumble down the dune. He screamed all the way down. Everyone giggled and began they're descent down the dune.

They walk up to the village and come across a sign that reads, "Hasazar'a hoş geldiniz!"

"Er...what language is that?"

"I think...that's Turkish. What are we doing in Turkey?"

"I don't think we're in the Turkey we know," Val said, pointing at somewhere in the village. They look over to that spot and notice something that shouldn't be there. A undisguised cybertronian. In fact, a lot of the population here seem to not be human, but rather like robots, cybertronians, and animals that apparently walk and act like humans for some reason.

"Somethin' doesn't seem right. If they are here and everyone isn't running away from them, then we might be in a different timeline," Quinn suggested.

"Your probably right."

"Quinn...I'm thirsty," Val said, pulling on Quinn's pants leg. Quinn looked down at the five year old, and then back at the town.

"I hope there's a restaurant here," Damien wondered. They entered the town, the people not giving a single mind about them.

"That's odd, usually they would be wondering why children would be in the streets alone," Quinn said.

"Maybe they realized were old enough to take care of ourselves, or possibly they think we're going to the park or somethin'," Damien suggested. They soon found themselves facing the door of a small bar.

"I guess this will do," Quinn said with a shrug.

"Aren't we a little too young to be going into a bar?"

"It says that alcohol isn't served at night time. I read the sign, it says so," Val told them.

"Wait...how can you understand Turkish," Damien asked.

"Uh...you do realize she can read any language, no matter what it is right?"

"Oh, forgot about that," Damien said. They entered the bar, and once again, everyone paid no mind to them. They sat at one of the tables strewn about in the bar and waited a few minutes. Val was feeling really uncomfortable, and her suspicions of being watched were confirmed. She looked over at one of the other tables and noticed one of the customers looking at them. However, she couldn't get a clear picture on who this person was because of the black robe and veil he or she is wearing.

"Uh...guys, I think someone is watching us," Val whispered to the others. They look at Val, and look to where her pupils are directed, and notice the figure turn around, facing away from them.

"That's odd. Wonder why-" suddenly, the door burst open, revealing multiple of those bipedal animals from earlier, this time, these are wolves. On they're wrists, a small device, emblazoned with the symbol of fire, seems connected to them, along with a sheathed sword of some sort. The bar went silent as the three wolves sat down at another one of the tables. Val and the gang could feel tension rising in the room. The veiled figure fixed her gaze on the bipedals, which only heightened the tension.

"Who are those guys," Quinn quietly whispered to the others.

"I don't know, but I can already sense that there will be a fight soon," Val whispered back. One of the bipedal wolves, the largest of the trio and with an eye-patch, noticed the figure staring at him.

"Who are you looking at," the wolf said as he got up, along with his associates, and went over to the figure. The veiled figure didn't say anything, only keeping eye contact on them. They didn't seem to pleased.

"I said, who are you looking at!?" Still, the figure said nothing. The wolf was getting angry now. He grabbed the figure by the throat, glaring into the figure's eyes.

"I see we need to remind someone who's in charge. Nazif, Acunal, lets teach this lady a lesson," the wolf said, pushing the apparent female figure out the door. Val and the others looked at each other in shock.

"We got to help her."

* * *

The wolves drag her into a dark alleyway. They smirk as the figure is pushed to a wall.

"We will make great use of you," Nazif said in an angry manner.

"You know, you three are pretty idiotic if you ask me," the figure said suddenly.

"Wha...are you calling us idiotic!? Oh well just have to make your punishment a little more excruciating," Acunal yelled.

"You want to know why?"

"And why is that tough-" suddenly, the three wolves were knocked to the ground, unconscious because of the force.

"That being? You forgot I had a few helpers, didn't you," she joked as she noticed Quinn, in her armor, and Damien on top of the wolves. The others soon caught up. Rocco and Damien noticed the incredibly curvy figure the woman had, and instantly swooned over her.

"Why hello there miss, I believe we deserve a thank you for saving your butt," Damien said, shaking that thought out of his head.

'I knew something was off about those kids,' the woman thought.

"Are you alright," Quinn asked as her armor returned to it's original form, which is in the form of two bracelets, one on each arm.

"You know, I was going to take care of them myself you know," the woman said before beginning to walk out of the alley, Val and the others following.

"Yeah, but we wanted to help. And also because we have a few questions," Damien told her. She stops as Damien and Quinn stand in front of her.

"Why were you starin' at us," Quinn demanded.

"*sigh* I felt something off about you and your friends here, and my head was running with thoughts on what you are," the woman replied.

"Who are ye anyway," Aggie asked.

"The name's Sumer, I'm part of the special forces of this nation to deal with the bad guys that had popped up recently," she replied.

"Bad guys? You mean like those wolves?"

"Yes, those wolves belonged to an elite group of rebels, who's sole purpose is to turn our magnificent state into a evil dictatorship led by they're leader, Alrabi Shin," Sumer added.

"Well, if you are going to fight them, you can't do it alone. We'll help you in the fight," Val said, offering assistance.

"Are you insane young girl!? Do you realize that they have laser guns, avatars, and a mega-weapon that could destroy the USSO's entire army in just a few short bursts!?"

"The USSO? What's that stand for," Val asked.

"The USSO means the United States of the Ottomans, which encompasses most of the Balkans, most of the Middle East, and Northern Africa, along with the moon, which of you look up, is terraformed and colonized," she explained. Val and the others look up, seeing the moon. They marveled at the moon, seeing it look like a copy of Earth itself.

"Wow, how did you do it? When did it even happen," Quinn asked.

"We used a prototype terraforming machine which pumped an atmosphere onto the moon, and after that, we added water and plants and animals from Earth, turning it into a lush and resourceful colony," Sumer continued.

"Wow...anyway, we can help you with your endeavor. I know you may find us not suitable to do this, but just hear me out," Quinn told her. She then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened to them on both sides of the portal, how they fount the portal, and even they're powers. Sumer seemed...intrigued by this.

"So now you need someone to watch over you? I've never really been a mother before," Sumer said before getting a small remote out and pressing a button. After a few seconds of waiting, a futuristc eight-seated red and grey hybrid minivan with a tinted windshield and multiple add-ons like some sort of shield generator.

"Your the only one that we can trust now," Val replied. Sumer then looked at them.

"Well? Are we going or what," Sumer asked. Val and the others nodded, and they all get in, except for Val.

"Uh...problem?" Val then shows Celestia and Summer to her. She didn't seem all too surprised.

"A dragon and a pheonix...trust me, I've fought them before. An alien race that I've fought used them to try and take me out, but they always fail at the end," Sumer said. Val got a little confused, but she got in the minivan with Celestia and Summer. The door closes by itself and they drive off.

"You fought aliens before? What are they like," Quinn asked.

"They look a lot like beetles, but are actually robots led by an evil queen. They have been trying to conquer the USSO since 2072," Sumer explained.

"What are they called," Val asked.

"The USSO calls then the Küne, but I call them the Cluster."

* * *

I can already feel myself cringing over this chapter. I really feel like I could've done better. But anyway, the chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Val, Aggie, Damien, Rocco, Gem, Celestia, Summer, and Quinn belong to Dolphinheart99

The USSO and "everything in it" belongs to me.

This is Sporedude135, signing off...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I have returned from the grave to give the living a new story. I am not dead just so you know. Anyway, welcome to the next chapter of the Little Girl and the Ottomans! Also, I would like to point out that Sumer always wears her veil, even when she's in bed, because it helps with disguising herself against the enemies she faces.**

 **Lets begin...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and the Ottomans**

 **Chapter 2**

The desert heat doesn't stop the crew as they drive through the sea of sand. The AC is on, and some classical Ottoman music was playing over the radio. They were laying back, hoping to get to the next village. However, one of them was not happy with how long it's taking just to get to this village.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet," Damien asked over and over again. Sumer didn't seem to care, somehow tuning him out. Gem got fed up with him, and slammed her fist on his stomach, forcing the wind out of him.

"OW!"

"So who is this Alrabi Shin guy anyway? Some sort of evil dictator," Quinn asked.

"Alrabi Shin is a peacock humal," Sumer began.

"Whats a humal," Val asked.

"Remember those wolves Quinn and Damien brought down, those were humals. They are all thanks to the WRP, or the Wildlife Resurrection Program. Alrabi Shin was once supposed to be the heir to the state governor of the state of Northern Algeria, who was also his father and a peacock humal as well. His parents were loved greatly by the people, but Alrabi Shin had other plans. He wanted fame, but nobody would listen to him. He got deeply upset, and with his own army of wolf humals, he hunted down every last extinct creature brought back to life via the WRP, at least in Northern Algeria anyway. This deeply disturbed most of the population, and he was banished from the state. He now takes refuge somewhere in the Atlas Mountains, where he is believed to be working on some sort of super-weapon," Sumer continued.

"Oh my, how horrible," Val said, holding on to Celestia.

"Wait, extinct creatures? You mean like dinosaurs and such?"

"Yes, exactly those. The USSO has tried reintroducing them into the state, but it's turning out to be a slow process," Sumer said.

"I hope he doesn't finish that super-weapon," Val said to herself.

"How long until we get to this village your talking about," Damien asked.

"Actually, were here," Sumer said. They look out the windows to see the village in all of it's glory.

"Welcome to Serisi. It's just a hundred miles away from the city of Algiers, capitol of Northern Algeria. We'll stop here and rest for a little while, then we'll be going there."

* * *

Currently, Algiers:

The sounds of robotic footsteps echoed through the steps of the Algerian Palace. The guards notice the footsteps and focus they're guns at the shadows. They fail to realize who's there, and are instantly disposed of by knives shot out of the avian figure's wing. The figure bursts the metal gates open, shocking all of those who are inside.

"Shin?"

"Good day belyers! Now can you jokes please leave my base of operations," Shin ordered.

"Base? This very foundation doesn't belong to you...you filthy-"

"Ah! Did you not see the peacock emblazoned on the front door," Shin questioned.

"What do you want, Shin," the vali demanded.

"I figured you would've guessed by now. The city of Algiers, am I right," Shin demanded, his own humal henchmen coming up beside him, earning chuckles from them.

"The old Algerian capitol is under the government's command, which means that we will protect it, even from your robotic body," the vali told him, a multitude of his guards coming in to defend.

"Yeah, how did you even become a robot in the first place," the vali's son asked.

"Well, let's just say, if I was to become ruler of all the USSO, I will need to become an immortal being, and robotization is the best way to in my book," Shin said as more of his soldiers came in with a large container.

"What's in the box, Shin," the vali demanded.

"Oh, in this thing? It's a gift! It's more like a separation gift, since it will probably shred the vey atoms that make up your body," Shin said in a sarcastic tone.

"You fool! Guards! Capture him," the vali ordered. The guards went after Shin, but his own soldiers prevented them from getting close.

"Looks like I'll have to take this into my own hands," the vali told himself. He landed in front of Shin, taking out his trusty sword. Shin smirked at this challenge, and they began to duel it out. It seemed, despite Shin being a robot now, the vali has the upper hand, and he managed to send a stab at the robo-peacock's chest. But Shin blocked it, creating a shockwave that pushed the both of them back.

"Hehe, havalı."

"That was a warning blow. You do not match our power," the vali warned, panting heavily.

"I agree...but this," Shin said, flying over to the container and causing it to open, revealing a cannon," this can."

The cannon began to charge up, firing a straight beam of energy that incinerated anything that got into it's path. Including the vali.

* * *

The news of the take-over of Algiers reaches they're ears quickly over the radio.

"He's already making his move," Sumer said, laying back on the bench.

"And he robotized himself!? What kind of maniac is he," Damien questioned.

"He's certainly something alright. We better get moving then if we're going to take the city," Quinn told them.

"We aren't moving now. We need to rest for a while, so we'll stay here for a bit," Sumer said. They nodded and got up, proceeding to look for a place to stay in. That was until more of those rouge wolves noticed them.

"There she is! Get her!" They charge at them, activating the avatars that they had infused with them. Sumer told everyone to take cover as she stood out in the open, preparing to face the wolves as they get closer. Before they could even touch her, they were launched back by an unknown force, this being Gem, who had just gotten into her battle mode. She charges at the wolves as they reorganize themselves, Quinn soon joining the fight with her armor. Aggie also joined in with her own magic spells.

Damien tapped one of the wolves on the shoulder while he wasn't looking. The wolf turned around, seeing Damien smirking at him.

"Hi!" The wolf tried to punch him, but Damien simply turned his head. The wolf continues his assault on Damien, but he keeps on dodging at blinding speed. Soon, Damien used his legs to trip the wolf, who landed on his back. He held the wolf there as he tried to get up.

Val and Sumer watch from the sidelines. Val cheered them on while Sumer watched in silence. Quinn, Aggie, Gem, and Damien finished off the last of the wolves, all of them unconscious.

"We did it!"

"We sure did, take that Shin! If this is the best that you can do, than your just making our job ea-" the four were suddenly trapped in a net thrown on them. It turns out a truck full of those wolves came up to them and fired a net gun at them.

"I...did not see that coming," Damien said. They screamed as they were pulled away from the scene, forced into the truck as it drove off.

"Oh no! Come on Sumer, we have to help them," Val said, grabbing onto Sumer's arm.

"No worries. Just wait," Sumer said. She suddenly touched her earphone, and her minivan came up blaeside the truck. The minivan suddenly began to transform, turning litself into a cybertronian, to which it promptly struck the truck, slicing it in half. It grabbed Damien, Aggie, Gem, and Quinn as the two halves burst into flames.

"Oh, uh...thank you," Quinn said.

They all walk back to Sumer and Val. Val hugs them all over what had happened earlier. They look up at the cybertronian that saved them.

"So she was our ride the whole time," Quinn asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't see this sooner. Everyone, this is Tanfüry, a great friend of mine. She's one of the few true cybertronians, you know, the ones that are fueled by energon instead of laser fuel, as well as having a hybrid spark," Sumer introduced her. Tanfüry nodded her head and transformed back into her minivan form.

The click of a gun resonated through they're ears as they notice one of the wolves pointing a futuristic looking pistol at them. He was about to pull the trigger, shooting Val in the forehead, until a sword went through his abdomen, making him drop his weapon. The person that had the sword pushed the wolf off of her sword, revealing-

"Dark Twilight! Am I glad to see you," Val said. Twilight walked up to them as Sumer's fears went away.

"Dark Twilight...who is she to you," Sumer asked in her usual tone.

"She's my personal guardian, protecting me from any harm that'll come to me," Val replied.

"I see. Let's go, we don't want more of those wolves coming to get us."

* * *

The night came as they finally found a place to stay for the night. The events that transpired today were still hot on they're minds. Currently, they were eating dinner, but Sumer wasn't eating.

"Are you okay Sumer? You haven't even touched your plate," Val asked.

"Oh no it's fine, I'm not hungry anyway," Sumer replied as when listened to Rocco's gale of being a wizard that was turned into a ferret by a good shaman named Zosia because of his plan to turn everyone into animals.

"Trust me, we've already heard that tale, like a thousand times already," Damien told her.

"Hm...intriguing. So you were once a wizard that wanted to turn humanity into animals," Sumer began.

"That's correct," Rocco said.

"And then a shaman turned you into a ferret to stop you?"

"Yes."

"Geez, you guys probably have it worse over there," Sumer said.

"So, uh, how did the USSO get cybertronians anyway," Val asked.

"Its a long story. We discovered transformium, which is the stuff that makes them up, on the moon and a few areas on Earth, usually in old abandoned coal mines. We felt that the material had some importance, so that's when we created our own versions of what you call "cybertronians." A few years after the discovery, our first ever space exploration outside the solar system took place after we created a prototype for a space bridge. We ended up on a small, metal planet we called, "The Great Gantz," named after it's discoverer," Sumer explained.

"Did you find any predacons there," Val asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about, but we did discover bodies of animal-looking 'Gantzians' during our exploration of the planet."

"Those are predacons," Val told her.

"I see."

"So...uh...how are we going to defeat this Shin guy," Quinn asked.

"I will explain the plan once we actually get there. For now, we should finish up and get to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow," Sumer said. They did as they were told. They finished eating, and got ready for bed, unknowing that something...or someone was watching them from outside.

* * *

 **Woo! Finally done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should also explain some things.**

 **A vali is basically a governor of lands that once belonged to the Ottoman Empire (in our timeline), but in this timeline, are now like the governors of the US.**

 **So, Gabriel, I heard you wanted to know about the USSO and it's history. Well, if you want to read about it, go to this link: art/The-World-of-the-USSO-723296413 . Oh, and you can give me ideas as well.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3: Xenomorphs And Skyway Patrol

**Hello everyone...yeah...more Ottomans for you. If your wondering why I did this again, it's due to a random name picker I used to pick the story I will work on next. So yeah, I got it three times in a row.**

 **Oh, and I also added a bunch of new events to the USSO's history, if you want to check it out, head here:** **art/The-World-of-the-USSO**

 **But anyways, let's begin...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and the Ottomans**

 **Chapter 3**

Val and the others woke up early, the beaming sun raising the temperature back to schorching levels. They got ready to head out, and soon they got into Tanfüry and left the town. Luckily, the town was connected to Algiers via an old road built before the Ottomans even recolonized Algeria. The road was twisty, but can be navigated.

"How big is Algiers anyway," Quinn asked.

"Hm...if I can remember, it's considered the largest city in all of Ottoman Africa. It's also a immigrant station, where aliens go when they flee to our nation if they're planet is in danger or destroyed," Sumer said.

"Aliens?"

"Yes, aliens. Aliens of all kinds come here to become citizens of the USSO. We're considered a safe haven to the galaxy," Sumer told them.

"Speaking of aliens, I think a spaceship is falling out of the sky," Damien said, looking out the window.

"Don't be silly Damien, alien ships are usually escorted by Skyway Patrol, there's no way..." everyone's eyes widened in shock as a large spaceship falls from the sky and crash-lands behind a sand dune. Sumer shivered in disgust.

"They're here," Sumer said," Tanfüry, get us to the crash site and contact Skyway Patrol, we've got an invasion on our hands." Tanfüry swerved off the road and quickly reached the site.

"Wait, wait, who's here," Quinn asked.

"*sigh* During the Fourth Great War, a military shuttle in orbit around Earth was captured by an unknown species of alien, now dubbed xenomorphs. The ship was predicted to land somewhere around here around this time," Sumer explained as everyone got out of Tanfüry.

"Xenomorphs? Fourth Great War? Skyway Patrol!? This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Damien said. Suddenly, two spaceships appeared near the crash-site. The hatches open up, revealing ten soldiers in each ship. They were quick to respond to the crash.

"Conagher, set up a defensive perimeter around the ship," the officer ordered. The soldier began to open up several red boxes, revealing wicked and futuristic sentry turrents. Val and the others walked up to the officer while some of the soldiers were putting on battle suits.

"Ah, Sumer, pleasant surprise seeing you here," the officer said with a smile. The officer herself has double braided, oily, chestnut hair, hazel colored eyes, and a scar stretching from her forehead to her left cheek. She wears a grey, Ottoman-style blouse, an ankle-length pleated skirt, and a pair of military boots.

"Same her Allyssa."

"Well, we probably should get on our battle suits, I've already picked out a few soldiers to head in while the rest stay out and defend the perimeter," Allyssa told Sumer.

"Right," she said as she turned to face Val and the others," you all should stay out here. It's dangerous for you to go in there and fight them."

"But we want to help," Quinn said.

"You may have shown your skills in hand-to-hand combat, but for these things, you'll need a gun, and your too young to hold one, let alone use one," Sumer rejected.

"But..."

"Good, go find Tanfüry and stay with her for the time being. Me and my cohorts will be back in a jiff...probably," Sumer told them as she walked off to go put on a battle suit.

They find Tanfüry and stay by her side as they watch Sumer, Allyssa, and a bunch of other soldiers rush into the spaceship. Val grew a worried look on her face. She wanted to help them, but she couldn't. She couldn't stand it.

While Quinn, Tanfüry, and the others were not looking, she transformed into a hummingbird and flew to the ship's entrance. It seemingly opened by itself and she flew in, turning back into her normal form when the door closed behind her. The ship is dark, grimy, but somehow mostly intact. Val continued walking, but felt a presence near her.

Turning around, she fount the one thing she didn't really want to meet while she was alone. An xenomorph. But something was off. She felt a strange connection with this one, and she decided to take the chance. She held out her palm to the alien, who began to look at her curiously. It held out it's own hand, causing Val to giggle. The xenomorph then nuzzled her hand.

"I'll call you Shade," Val said. The xenomorph chirped in agreement.

"Are there any survivors on this ship?" Shade seemed to know what she was talking about, and she led Val to another part of the spaceship. The door they came across was sparking and off it's hinges, indicating a break-in. They walk in, and find the whole room a mess, with claw marks all over the place.

"Oh my, what happened here," Val said as she picked up a piece of paper. This paper turns out to be a poster, showing an angel with the Ottoman flag surrounding her holding the galaxy in her palms.

Shade got Val's attention, pointing her tail at two stasis pods. In one of them is a three year old boy, but with ginger-colored wolf ears and a tail. In the other pod is a girl around the same age as the wolf boy, but with grey cat ears and a tail. They were both wearing nothing on them.

"...Shade, can you go find me some clothes that could fit them," Val asked as she tried looking for the controls to the stasis pods. They could here laser-fire in another part of the ship. She cringed when she heard the screams of the xenomorphs that were unfortunate enough to be in the way of the lasers. She finally fount the controls and pressed a button that says, "salıverme (release)."

The pods drained and opened up, causing the two inside the pods to collapse onto the floor. They were unconscious, which Val was thankful for. Shade came back with two stacks of clothes.

"Thank you," Val said as she took the clothes away from Shade. She was about to shake them awake, but she felt a presence. She looked around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. That was until she noticed something decloaking somewhere in front of the control panel. The figure she could sense turns out to be a predator.

Val's eyes went wide as the predator began to stalk up to Shade in a hunting fashion. Shade growled at him as she stayed in a protective stance near Val.

"WAIT!" The predator stopped in his tracks as he looked at Val under his mask.

"She doesn't want to hurt us," Val said as she hugged Shade around the neck. The predator continued staring at them for a few minutes until Val could hear it grumble under his mask. It pressed something on it's wrist-control pad and stood guard near the door.

Val smiled in worry before looking down at the two hybrids. She gently shook the wolf boy, who woke up with a jolt. He looked at her in confusion.

"Hello," Val said, waving at him. The boy tilted his head.

"C...can you speak?" The hybrid just looked a lot more confused than before.

"Val!? What are you doing in here!" Val looked back at the door to see Sumer in her battle suit, still holding her futuristic-shotgun.

"I...I felt like someone needed help inside. I wanted to help so I snuck in after you all," Val explained. Sumer looked at Val in disbelief under her helmet.

'And this is why I rather not have kids,' Sumer said to herself. She walks up to Val, only to notice the hybrids. She looked at the predator.

"Is the hallway secure," Sumer asked. He looks at Sumer and nods his head.

"Right." Sumer then pushes a few times on her suit's wrist-communicator.

"We need an evac in here," she said. She carefully picked up the hybrids in her arms as she began to walk out of the room. Val looked at Shade.

"We need to find out if the others of your kind are okay," Val told her. Shade and Val left the room, seeing that the predator guarding the door must've went deeper into the ship. The sounds of laser fire and the screeches of xenomorphs got louder the deeper they went inside.

Shade and Val ran through the halls, looking for any possible survivors. Pools of acid ate through the ship, notifying them about the battle that had been going on earlier. They turn a corner and enter another room. The place was quiet and dark, but they could sense something in the shadows.

"Who's there," Val yelled. She noticed a light-switch near the wall and flipped it. The light was minimum, but it was enough to see. It was the queen xenomorph, surrounded by its eggs and a multitude of drone and soldier xenomorphs. They had a feeling of defense eminating off of they're bodies.

The xenomorphs noticed Val and began to growl, preparing to attack. However, they stopped when they noticed Val smelt familiar. She smelt like an xenomorph.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Val said, holding her hands up in a friendly gesture. The xenomorph queen noticed her, and thinking that she is one of her xenomorph soldiers, ordered her to guard the door. She understood and went to the door, wanting to help the xenomorphs. She looked out, but was suddenly pulled away by a soldier. She couldn't see who this soldier was, but she could tell that, inside the battle-suit, is a woman.

"Stay here," the woman told her. Holding her shield and sword, she peered around the door and her eyes went wide. She looked down at her wrist-communicator.

"I've fount the queen's nest," she told the person on the other line.

"Mein Gott," Val could here on the other side of the line. Soon, three more soldiers appeared, one of them being Allyssa. She looked down at Val, and then at the other soldiers.

"How the hell did she get in here?" They shrugged they're shoudlers. Allyssa growled in disappointment.

"Val, stay here and don't move. Jen-I mean Sumer is already coming back in to get you out," Allyssa ordered.

"Are we ready," one of the soldiers said in a German accent. His suit had a medic symbol emblazoned on its shoulder.

"Let's do this," another soldier said in a Scottish accent. They turned the corner and into the room.

"Everyone, behind me," the medic says as he gets out a weird device. He turns on the device and it generates a red, translucent shield. The other soldiers fire they're weapons, which go right through the shield.

* * *

Outside, currently:

Quinn paces around in circles while the others look frantically around the perimeter. Val had gone inside without them noticing, and she hasn't come out yet. They fear for the worst.

"We've got to go inside."

"But didn't you hear what Sumer said. We can't go in there," Damien responded.

"But...we need to find Val. We don't want to find her dead," Quinn said, a look of sadness grew on her face.

"You lookin' for sumone?" Quinn turns her head and noticed the same soldier from before.

"It's just...one of our friends snuck her way into the ship. We're getting really worried that she's...you know..."

"Thair is squat ta worry about. Most of thuh xenomorphs 'ave been wiped out by now. Your partner is safe in thair, considerin' thuh fact that she done followed highly trayined soldiers," the soldier said. They all sighed in relief.

"Who are you anyway, you don't seem to be from around here," Damien asked.

"Maah name is Dell Conagher, but ya can kahwl me Engi. Ah done came from thuh moon, which is where ah gawt maah 'straynge' dialect," he said.

"You came from the moon? You sound more like a Texan," Quinn said.

"Maah family was from Texas before thuh Yar awf thuh Apocalypse," Engi told them.

"'Year of the Apocalypse?"

"Ah, yes, 2057. Thuh world's supply awf oil has just went dry. Thuh last remainin' oil was located under a nature reserve. Thuh nations awf thuh world all collapsed into anarchy except thuh USSO's predecessor, thuh USO, eend its vassal Romania," Engi explained.

"Wait, how did the USO and Romania survive," Aggie asked.

"Thuh USO an Romania were in thuh midst awf makin' everythin' that needs fuel 'laser-fueled,' inculudin' generators an cars," Engi added.

'So that's why I couldn't sense any gasoline in those vehicles earlier,' Quinn thought to herself. They talked for a few more minutes until another soldier came over to them.

"Engi, we need you over in the vehicle bay. We have some problems with the towing cables," the soldier said.

"Sorry guys, but ah gawt t' gitty-up now," Engi said as he walked away with the soldier. They waved at him, and they looked at each other.

"He seemed like a pretty nice fellow," Rocco said.

"Tell me about it. I never knew the moon looked like Florida when you got there," Damien added.

"But still, ain't we supposed to be lookin' for Val," Aggie asked them. Everyone's thoughts were interuppted when an explosion came from the other side of the ship. The sentry guns began to fire at something, something big.

"Let's go check it out," Damien said as he ran off to the other siren of the downed spacecraft, the others soon following. They got to the other side, but it was too late. The being that caused the explosion had already left and has escaped into the desert. Allyssa exited from the new entrance.

"Are you Val's friends? Because that xenomorph queen just took her and is now running into the desert with what remains of her hive," she told them. Quinn and the other's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"We've got to stop them!"

"But how, we can't catch up to something that big and fast," Damien said.

"Need a lift?" Quinn and the others turn around to see Engi again, but this time on a tank with a fusion cannon. They marvel at how shiny and futuristic it looked.

"But A thought tanks were slow," Aggie questioned.

"Ya may thihnk so, but this one is awf maah own personal build an can gallop up t' a hundred miles per hour," Engi told them.

"A hundred!?"

"Yep, she syhaw can. Now git in ifin' ya wanna save your partner."

* * *

Val clung on to the xenomorph queen as she, and what was left of the hive, fled the ship. They were being followed by soldiers on motorcycles, which had gun attachments on them and were spraying lasers at them. She cringed when she heard the sound of an xenomoprh getting hit by one of the lasers, killing it almost instantly. A new vehicle entered her hearing, and she noticed a tank somehow managing to drive right up beside them. Quinn peered her head out of the tank.

"Val! Jump! I'll catch you," she yelled. Val jumped off from the queen and landed right in Quinn's arms.

"Next time, don't wonder off without our permission," Quin said. Suddenly, the tank's turfs this spun around, pointing the gun at the queen. It fired a large ball of energy that hit the queen dead on, vaporizing her arm and some of her shoulder. The queen collapsed onto the ground after letting out a loud screech of pain.

"NO!" The tank stops in its tracks. Val breaks free of Quinn's grasp and runs in front of the xenomorphs, protecting them from the soldiers that just got off of they're motorcycles. They aimed they're weapons at the xenomorphs So they could finish them off.

"Girl, get out of our way," one of the soldiers said as he began to approach her.

"They never wanted to hurt anyone, we just startled them and they fought back," Val told them, hugging Shade by the neck. The soldiers all looked confused.

"Your just a delusional girl. There is no way that you'll be able to understand a single noise that even comes from those hell-beast's mouths," another soldier yelled.

"If your not getting out of the way, we'll just have to kill you as well," the first soldier yelled. They aimed they're weapons at the queen and prepared to fire.

...

...

"Hold your fire!" The soldiers lowered they're weapons. Sumer and Allyssa appeared right beside them.

"You were really going to shoot a child!? What is wrong with you. Skyway Patrol is not supposed to kill them! They save them," Sumer scolded.

"Er...uh...it wasn't my fau-" Allyssa sent a cold and deadly stare at the soldiers, who instantly shut up and cower in fear. Sumer walked up to Val.

"You...can speak to them?"

"Ye...yes. I can speak to all animals, not just them," Val told them.

"Now that's sumthin' ya don't har everydee," Engi said as he exited the tank, along with Quinn and the others. Quinn runs up to Val and hugs her like a friend.

"Hm...Allyssa, prepare the transport ships. Make sure the cages are acid-proof. We're taking these creatures and you all back to base," Sumer ordered as she left to angerly scold the soldiers. Val looked at the queen. She let a single tear fall from her eyes and land on the queen's body. Her arm and shoulder suddenly repaired itself, and she got back up with a loud roar. The soldiers pointed they're weapons at the queen.

"STAND DOWN!" Sumer yelled at them. Sumer looked at queen.

"How did she heal herself so quickly," she asked herself.

"Its because Val here is more special than you realize," Quinn replied as she put her hands on her waist. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hm...so Val healed the queen..." Val looked at the queen, who looked at Val and nuzzled her.

"Come with us. We'll help you find a new home," Val asked. The queen looked at her, and then at the soldiers, and then back to Val. It let out a low grumble, which signified that it agrees.

"She said she'll come with us," Val told Sumer.

"If that's the case, let's go. We're heading back to base."

* * *

 **Holy! This is the largest chapter I've ever made. Over 3000 words!? I've never done that before! Anyway, I thank you for reading this chapter. If you have ideas for this story, or any of my other stories, go ahead and tell me.**

 **Oh, and Gabriel and Mariah, I've seen your ideas for your stories and I thank you for them, but I was planning on taking a break for a while. What I mean is, I'm going to update stories I already made, and I'll make new stories later when I feel like it. Your stories could be made. Also, I would appreciate if you would read my other stories, they are just as interesting? (If you do read them, I recommend you start at The Land That Can't Be Erased, since it was my first story, and then you can either pick the Lone Dragon or Lost and Found)**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up? I'm back with a new chapter. Now, I would like to mention I have THREE new ideas for a story. Don't know if I will begin them right after this chapter, but we'll have to see.**

 **Also, I've went on an overhaul of the map of the USSO and the world it lives in, go check it out: art/The-World-of-the-USSO-723296413?ga_submit_new=10%3A1519434459 &ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1 **

**So without further ado, let's begin...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and the Ottomans**

 **Chapter 4**

The loud landing that the spaceships caused alerted them to they're arrival. The doors opened, and everyone stepped out. Everyone marveled at the futuristic design the base had.

"This is so cool," Val said.

"Yeah...sure is. Welcome to Skyway Patrol HQ. We're just a little while away from Algiers, so we'll leave to recapture it from Shin tomorrow. Men! Get the xenomorphs into the test chambers. Make sure they are taken care of. We don't want an infestation on our hands," Sumer exclaimed.

"Could we please keep Shade out? She'll feel lonely without us," Val asked. Sumer looked at her giving the puppy-eye treatment. It may work back where she's from, but things work a little different around here.

"You do realize those don't affect me right? But since this Shade xenomorph is your friend...I think we can keep her out. But if she kills one of our soldiers, she's going with the others, understand?" Val smiled and nodded her head.

Sumer allowed the kids to roam around as long as they didn't do something that could get them in trouble. Damien, being the little alien thief he is, decided to sneak into the armory.

"Woah! Look at all these cool weapons," Damien exclaimed. He began to take the weapons and tested them out in the armory's shooting range, which was empty currently. The weapons he fount could do some serious damage to somebody. They are way more powerful than some of the alien weapons he's seen before he became a member of the D-Squad.

"Damien." Damien froze when he heard that. He turned around to see Gem glaring at him. He dropped the weapon he was holding, which shot off a big ball of plasma that destroyed part of the wall. Gem just face-palmed.

"Lets go before they realize you did it," she growled. Damien and Gem left the scene behind, somehow managing to evade the cameras this entire time.

* * *

Meanwhile, deeper inside the base, Val giggled as she clung to Shade, who is crawling over the walls and the ceiling. The few soldiers ordered to keep an eye on her fount it amusing, but at the same time, a little bit creepy. Xenomoprhs aren't really seen as lovable pets, more like vicious mutated bees.

"...uh...think we should tell her to stop," one soldier questioned.

"Nah, it ain't trying to murder us. Plus, it's the kid's personal pet, so it'll be just fine," another soldier said. Shade came down and Val got off.

"Lets go find Quinn and the others," Val said with a smile. She walked alongside Shade as the soldiers followed behind her, keeping they're guns in hand in case Shade ever went on the attack. She soon fount Quinn and the others. Damien quivered behind Aggie as Quinn gave him a threatening glare.

"Not even going to ask," Val said, holding onto Shade.

"Ah! There you all are," Sumer said as she approached them. "Follow me. I would like to show you something." They follow Sumer to a strange building. She opens the giant doors, allowing everyone to see inside. Multiple human and humal soldiers were already in there, practicing multiple different fighting styles.

"I decided to teach you five the proper ways of fighting in the USSO. Welcome to the dojo! We train soldiers in multiple different fighting styles, such as kung fu, wrestling, and karate," Sumer explained. They all awe at the machinery that worked the things used in the dojo.

"So where will we start," Quinn asked.

"Oh, you won't be going on those. You'll start with that," Sumer replies, pointing to her left.

"That!?" Damien wasn't too happy to find they're training device is a weird-looking dummy.

"Yes, since your all still children, I thought that this would be the best thing to train you all," Sumer explained.

"Hey! We aren't children! Do you even remember when we fought those rouges from before," Damien asked in anger.

"The reason why you were able to beat them is because they only know how to punch, and that's it. Soldiers who can do different attacks and dodges can take you all out easily." Damien shut his mouth after she said that.

"So these are the children you said were able to take those rouges out?" They turn around to see a red panda humal wearing oriental clothing.

"Uh...who are you?"

"This is Shifu, second-in command of Skyway Patrol and one of the few officers to come from the Republic of China when we made an alliance with them," Sumer explained to them.

"China? Didn't you say that basically the USSO and Europe are the only nations that are still alive," Quinn asked.

"That was the case for many years, but since Britain, France, The Weimar Republic, Spain, Portugal, The Netherlands, and Belgium began trading with small and large kingdoms in Asia and Africa, they finally managed to get back together. Sadly, these nations did go back to colonization," Sumer explained.

"Oh..."

"Anyways, show Shifu what you can do," Sumer ordered gently, smiling under her veil. Though she didn't want to fight, Val stepped up to the dummy. She gave a tiny, light punch, causing the dummy to make a bubbly noise and sway a little.

"I got this," Damien said, gently pushing Val to the side. He sent a powerful punch at the dummy, causing it to lean back.

"How tha-ACK!" The dummy came right back, somehow whacking Damien into the adult training grounds while knocking a tooth loose. Quinn and Aggie were about to help him, but Shifu blocked them with his walking stick.

"Woah!" Damien tries to balance on the spinning machines as multiple wooden wrecking balls with spikes on one side begin to swing around. He lost his balance, and he got his legs caught in the machine, causing him to do the splits. He yelped in pain when one of the wrecking balls hit him with it's flat side, sending him screaming into a large metal bowl, which he began to roll around in because the sides were slippery.

"And I thought thieves were nimble on they're feet," Gem said, bursting out laughing at Damien's misfortune.

"I think I'm getting a little nauseous," Damien managed to say while holding his head in pain. He managed to get out of the metal bowl, but was soon whacked around by a bunch of spinning wheels. One of them managed to get a lucky shot, landing a direct hit on his crotch. Quinn and Aggie cringed at the cracking sound that filled they're ears. Gem began to laugh even louder.

"My...tenders," Damien grumbled as he grabbed an arm of a spinning wheel in pain. That only started the chain reaction back up, sending Damien into the last area. The floor was made of metal pipes. The pipes began to charge up something when Damien noticed them.

"Uh on." The pipes released columns of fire that turned Damien black with soot. He managed to crawl back to Val and the others, bruised, burnt, and a small flame had caught itself in a few strands of his hair.

"D...did I...show them...who's boss?" Val, Quinn, and Aggie looked around the room, trying not to meet his gaze while Gem continued to laugh.

"*sigh* Get him to a medic," Sumer ordered, looking at one of the soldiers present in the room. He gave a salute and carefully picked up Damien, who had passed out from his ordeal earlier, and began to walk to the infirmary. Quinn looks at Shifu.

"He's usually better than this," she told him in embaressemnt.

* * *

They walk outside after a long training session. The dojo was apparently connected to the shooting range, where the soldiers learned how to use they're primary, secondary, and complementary sword. Sumer let them watch the soldiers training, but something grabbed Quinn's attention. It looks like a watch tower that was still under construction.

"Hey Sumer, what is that," Quinn asked regarding the structure.

"That is supposed to be a watch tower. It's still under construction, but with a recent increase in Cluster activity, they've kinda abandoned it," Sumer replied. As they watched the soldiers, Val noticed a blue butterfly fluttering around. Being the cute and innocent girl she is, Val chased after it. She chased it far from the others and near the abandoned construct when she finally caught it.

The butterfly looked at her. It looked as if the butterfly was waiting for her to crush it. Val managed to grab her orcarina and began blowing into it, which caught the butterfly's attention. It listened carefully. A little while later, the butterfly flew up to her face as she quit playing.

"I'll call you Natalie," Val said with a smile. Natalie flew back into her hands as she cupped them over her. Suddenly, without warning, the wires holding the construction broke, sending heavy material towards Val as it fell. The snapping of the wires caught the attention of everyone in the shooting range. Quinn and the others eyes widened in fear.

"VAL!" She didn't hear them as she looked at Natalie in awe. Before the structure crashed right on top of her, Dark Twilight appeared out of her ring and blocked the whole structure with one hand, not even cringing from the weight the structure is putting on her. Val released Natalie, which landed on her head and held onto her hair.

She looked at Twilight. "Hi Dark," Val greeted. Most of the soldiers pointed they're guns at Twilight, who looked at them without fear and smirked.

"Are you seriously going to shoot me without ammo," she asked mockingly. The soldiers were confused by this. They check they're ammo cases and fount them empty. Even they're secondary guns were empty. They look at Twilight and we're shocked to find the ammo clips in her hands. She throws them away, causing them to dissappear before throwing the structure away. It slammed hard onto the ground as Twilight picked up Val, with Natalie still on her head, and walked over to the others.

"Phew! That was a close call," Quinn said as Twilight puts Val down.

"You should've learned not to walk off by now," Sumer scolded, a blank look growing across her face as she looks at Twilight.

"What's the meaning of this!?" They all turn around to see a tall humanoid alien. Sumer and the soldiers quickly saluted the alien.

"Uh...nothing sir!" The alien wasn't convinced, and looked down at Val and the others.

"Why are there civilians here," he demanded.

"Uh...well...you see sir...these little ones snuck they're way into the base earlier. I was just about to escort them out," Sumer lied. The apparent officer grew a look of suspicion on his face.

"No your not. You wanted us to stay here until we leave for Algiers to take it back tomorrow," Val spoke. Sumer's eyes widened in fear as the alien gave her an angry look.

"Your doing what!?"

"*sigh* Okay look. If we can talk in a private area, I'll explain the situation," Sumer said. Her forehead was visibly sweating as the alien sighed.

"Fine. But you better tell me the truth." She lead him and the others to a secluded area, where the other soldiers won't hear her. She then explained in as much detail as she could about the current situation, and as well as some information on Val and the others about they're powers.

"Hm...I won't believe that these kids have some sort of fighting abilities until I see it with my own eyes," the alien growled.

"I'm surprised you aren't surprised by Dark over there," Quinn commented, pointing at Val's aforementioned clone. The alien soon looked at Twilight.

"Why should I. Only aliens have blue skin like that," he said.

"Oh I ain't no alien, trust me," Twilight responded.

"How so," the alien demanded. Twilight suddenly appeared right behind him.

"Believe me now?" He didn't look surprised in the slightest.

"What? We are in the works of similar technologies. I wouldn't be surprised if the humans managed to make some sort of light-speed device for humans," the alien scoffed. However, he grew a look of interest when she summoned a gun out of thin air and pointed at him.

"I'll make you believe." The alien didn't seem afraid of her. In fact, he was impressed.

"Interesting. So YOU are the one with these supposed abilities," the alien questioned. Dark made her gun disappear as he looked at Val.

"I would assume that what Sumer said is true, that you five are just civilians that shouldn't be here?"

"No! We actually aren't normal! How many times do we have to tell you," Rocco growled.

"How so," he questioned. Val suddenly sneezed, pushing everyone, minus Twilight and herself, to the ground. The alien looked generally surprised to see that.

"Hm...you do have powers...alright. I believe you," he said. Everyone got back up as Sumer looked at him.

"Darumai, this is Val, Quinn, Aggie, Gem, and Rocco. Kids, this is Darumai. He is the leader of Skyway Patrol, and, for your confirmation, he is in fact a Sangheili," Sumer introduced them to each other.

"Sumer. If your going to retake Algiers from Shin, you'll need help."

* * *

 **Hoorah! Finally done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have an idea for this story, or any of my other stories (hopefully you read them), go ahead and put a review telling me about it.**

 **So let me explain a few things. I know a few of you may be surprised by Shifu's appearance in this chapter, but that's because I could see him as an officer in the Chinese army (since I did explain that China is in this world). As well, the Sangheili are also members of the USSO, as some elites wanted to live away from the Covenant, so they fled to the USSO and began to live among them. You are probably also wondering about the Predators being introduced in the last chapter. I actually made it canon in the USSO's history that the USO (which is the predecessor of the USSO) made an alliance with the Predators all the way back in 2004, saying that if they're worlds are in danger of being or are destroyed, they can come live here. So the Preds took up on that offer.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello everyone...that is all...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and the Ottomans**

 **Chapter 5**

Darumai led Sumer and the others into some sort of mission debriefing room. The walls are a plain white and a flag of the USSO stood in one of the corners. A few other soldiers came in and sat down at the long table, along with them.

"Alright, better get roll call," Darumai said. Taking out a small tablet, he listed out the names for the mission. After he called Sumer's name, he scratched his head in confusion.

"That's odd, I swear I added a few predators to the mission roster." Right on time, three predators, one of them being an elder, entered the room, their masks and armor currently on. They sat down at the few empty chairs without a single noise.

"Alright, now everyone, you've probably already heard of Shin's occupation of Algiers, am I correct," Darumai asked. Everyone nodded their head. "That's good to hear. Anyways, he's already starting to amass his army with the new weapon he produced." A projector came on, showing everyone the blueprints for Shin's weapon.

"Woah, that's so cool," Damien almost screamed.

"We believe this weapon was used to take the palace from the vali that lived there. From the design and components, we can guess that the weapon shoots out a concentrated blast of plasma that incinerated targets once in contact. We hope that we can disable this weapon before he uses it on the rest of the republic," Darumai explained.

"I hope so. Reports have also said that Shin has ordered a multitude of the city to join his terrorist group out of fear, and has begun arresting tourists, immigrants, and aliens due to him wanting the whole of the USSO to be run by humals," Sumer added, pulling up a picture of Shin that a spybug took of him.

"He's a lot more advanced than I thought he would look," Quinn said as she passed the picture down to Gem.

"Conagher will also be accompanying you on the mission. Go to the garage and he will explain the mission further," Darumai finished. Everyone nodded and left the room, heading to the garage. Once they get there, Val and the others awe at the sight. The machine was huge, easily able to hold twenty people inside, and it has a large drill at the front. Engi stood beside the machine's tank tracks as he was tweaking them. He then noticed them and finished up what he was doing.

"Ah, ya must be hair from Darumai's debriefin' awn thuh mission. Let me get through this, since Shin will prolly see ya comin' a mile away, i've built this machine to help us sneak our way in. It will dig into thuh ground an we'll emerge a few hours later in Algiers," Engi explained.

"You built this all by yourself," Quinn asked.

"Not exactly, ah did have a few helpers awn 'and, but ah done most of thuh duhrty work," Engi replied.

'We could use someone like yourself back home,' Quinn said in her mind. Engi told them that they will leave early in the morning so that the rebels won't notice them.

They went to the mess hall so they could eat today's dinner, which is fried chicken marinated in honey and almonds sprinkled on top. Val didn't eat meat, so she ordered a bunch of almonds. Everyone fount the combination surprisingly good. As they ate, Twilight fiddled with her dagger. Val was looking at her in worry. Her looks may give her table unwanted attention. Her mind went haywire as a soldier approached her.

The soldier looked to be in his later teens, wearing a baseball cap, headphones, dogtags, a red t-shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Who knew alien girls were so good lookin'," the soldier said, admiring Twilight's curves.

"What do you want," Twilight said, giving no interest to the flirting soldier.

"Oh I was just wondering why a beauty such as yourself is in my presence. It's obvious you want-OW!" Another soldier came to him and whacked him on the back of the head with a shovel.

This soldier looked more like one than the teen, looking to be in his thirties, with a soldier helmet, a stash of grenades over his red jacket, brown pants, and black military boots.

"What are you doing!? Your not supposed to talk like that to...to...whatever you are. What are you?" Twilight then glared at the soldier witht the helmet.

"Fuck off," Twilight growled as she threw her dagger at the soldier, which caught his clothes by the shoulder and pinned him to a wall. Everyone looked at them as the soldier trying pulling the dagger, but it was planted firmly in the wall. Using her physic abilities, she pulled the dagger out of the wall, allowing the soldier to fall to his knees.

"If you know what's good for ya, you will run," the soldier yelled as he stood up. He walked directly towards Twilight, pushing the other soldier away, causing the soldier to land on his butt.

"Phfff, sure. Try your luck. You can't beat me," Twilight snarked. Before they could fight, a multitude of soldiers managed to broke them up.

"That was close," Val said as she gave a few almonds to Summer and Celestia, who ate them happily.

* * *

A few hours later:

Val held onto Shade as she walked over the walls and ceiling, Celestia and Summer following close behind. She was having fun, until she sensed something. It felt sad, and in need of help. Val looked at Shade.

"I think someone is hurt. Whoever it is, they're in the garage. Let's go see who it is," Val told them. Shade nodded and rushed towards the garage. Inside, the machine layed still, waiting for the mission to begin. Her attention was drawn to a table with something covered in a tarp. Wondering what it is, she lifted the tarp, revealing a grey robot with white, short metal hair that seems to spark with electricity and reveals his thin, but smooth face, an LED mouth that's in a constant frown, and covered in a metal t-shirt and metal shorts.

Val looks at the machine in wonder. Who created this robot? And why is it under a tarp? She jumped when Engi appeared right beside her.

"Ah see you've fount maah ole project. Fount this one as a small, blocky robot when ah arrived awn earth in maah teens. Ah done tried ta give him a new life in this world, even goin' so far as to givin' it a new body, but he just won't turn on," Engi explained. Val looked at him, and then back at the robot.

"What's his name?"

"When ah fount him, his code-name was all too rusty ta see, but thuh feller who had it in his junkyard said he was originally called Robot Jones. Ah took him with me eend rebuilt him. Now Skyway Patrol has started callin' him BB-1919, or 'Tracker,'" Engi continued. Val felt something in her hands that begged to come out and come in contact with the robot.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone of this," Val asked him. Engi was confused on what she meant until a green ball of energy formed in her hand and flew towards the robot, disappearing in a bright flash of green. Engi was all too surprised. He was even more surprised when he heard something coming from the robot.

"REBOOT IN PROGRESS...REBOOT COMPLETE. DESIGNATION MODEL KX-8. ALL POWER SOURCES, ONLINE. COMPUTER ONLINE. EVERYTHING READY TO GO."

"Well ah be damned," Engi said with a smile on his face. The robot sat up roughly and opened it's eyelids to reveal almost human-like eyes, except they're made of glass and emit a yellow glow similar to a lightbulb. It looks at Val and Engi.

"Humans..." the robot seemed to not know what to say. Val looked at Engi in confusion.

"He must've lost his original memory card. I think I have it somewhere, but he'll barb to use his new memory chop for now," Engi said.

"Hi! I'm Val, and this is Celestia, Summer, and Cohganer," Val introduced them to the robot.

"NAMES VAL, CELESTIA, SUMMER, AND COHGANER PUT IN DATABASE. SCANNING...LOOKING THROUGH WWW..." the robot continued to process information it was discovering about them. Val looks at Engi.

"It's gonna take some taahm before Tracker learns to become similar to a human. Go rest uhp, we'll be leavin' in thuh mornin'," Engi said. Val nodded and left the garage. Engi then looked at Tracker.

"Lets see what information I can give you."

* * *

Next morning:

A loud, booming horn noise awoken everyone from their sleep, including Val and the others, who jumped in shock at the sound.

"What on Earth was that," Quinn questioned as she held her hand to her chest, trying to calm herself down.

"That was the siren to get up." Val turns to see Sumer in their doorway. "Sorry for the spook. Well let's get to the garage. Everyone is probably waiting. You can sleep on the way there, your still children and you need a lot more sleep than we do," Sumer continued.

They all nodded and got in their clothes. Quinn helped Val get into her new clothes that Skyway Patrol gave them last night. They walked into the garage and noticed a new robot helping Engi with fueling the machine.

"Who's the robot," Sumer asked. Some of the soldiers were wondering the same thing.

"Everyone, this is BB-1919, or Tracker as ya usta cahwl him. Ah finally managed ta activate him after sumone helped me," Engi said as he laid down his wrench. Sumer was actually impressed by the machine. It looked pretty advanced for a robot that was built by one person. Kinda reminded her of-

"He will be comin' with us. He is still learnin' about humanity eend a bunch awf other things, but ah managed ta teach him thuh basics, so go easy awn him alright? And maybe ya could help him become one like thuh many robots that currently live hair." Sumer was snapped out of her trance when she figured out that the robot was coming with them.

"Why do we need to bring a bucket of bolts anyway? He doesn't look like someone who could fight," Rocco questioned. Sumer responder by smacking him off of Damien's shoulder.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving," the soldier with the helmet yelled, being the first one in the machine. One by one, Val and her friends, including Shade, Sumer, the predators, and everyone selected for the mission gets in the machine.

"Put your seatbelts awn until ah git this machine awn autopilot," Engi ordered. Everyone did as they were told, though Tracker was a little confused on what he meant because he hasn't learned what a seatbelt is. The machine rolls out at and begins to dig underground. Engi turned on autopilot after getting the machine leveled.

"Hope ya brung your weapons, because we'll be goin' in guns blazin'," Engi said. As everyone did their own things, Val looked at Tracker, who is right beside her.

"Hi!"

"Greetings Miss Val," Tracker greeted back, his LED mouth glowing as he spoke. Val giggled as she told him a few things about herself, except her powers. Tracker took all of this information in while also finding a few new human customs on the internet. While doing so, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Sumer. Something about her is just itching at him. He wanted to learn more about her, but in his current state, he'll have to wait before he makes the first move.

"Hey bud." Tracker turns his head and noticed the teenager from before giving him a glare while holding a bat. "You think that you'll be lookin' at her without me noticing now would you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we met. Who are you," Tracker asked as he innocently tilted his head.

"I'm the only one that's allowed to 'scout' her, you got me," he asked, continuing his angry glare.

"He didn't do anything bad. Why are you so angry at him," Val asked, hugging Tracker who looked at her in confusion.

"I am the Scout here. You better scram before I use my baseball bat to pound you," the soldier said, holding the end of his baseball bat at Tracker's face.

"SCANNING...NAME: JEREMY. CODENAME: SCOUT. HAS A IN YOUR FACE ATTITUDE. OFTEN TRIES TO FLIRT WITH WOMEN BUT FAILS MISERABLY AND OFTEN WETS THE BED IN HIS SLEEP WHILE SUCKING HIS THUMB."

"Why you little!" Scout swing his bat at Tracker, but didn't expect the robot to catch it in his hand.

"ENEMY DETECTED. ACTIVATING BATTLE MODE 1." Tracker's arm transforms into a large wrench, which shocked everyone except Engi.

"Um...can we talk this over?" Tracker didnt respond as he whacked Scout with his arm-wrench, sending him to the other side of the room. Everyone laughed at Scout's misfortune.

"Now that was what I wanna see," the soldier with the helmet cheered. Scout got back up and glared at Tracker, who's arm has returned to normal.

"How was he able to transform his arm like that," Quinn asked.

"Ya see, Tracker is mostly made awf traynsformium, which allows him t' re-shape his physical structyhaw. He can also copy abilities an other thin's from enemies he defeats that would help him in thuh futyhaw," Engi explains. Quinn nodded as she looked at Tracker, who is looking at Val.

"I'm sorry if I sound mean, but what were you doing a few seconds ago," Tracker asked.

"You don't know? I as hugging you. It's a sign of friendship," Val replied with a smile.

"Oh...better use that in making new friends," Tracker said. Val giggled at his innocence after the display he had done earlier. After a few hours of waiting and napping, they finally resurfaced at their destination. They exit the machine to find themselves under a bridge. They turn the corner to see Algiers in it's full glory. Val and the others awe at the massive and beautifully crafted buildings with obvious Ottoman and Arabian influence.

"There she is."

"Wow, this place is so cool! No wonder Shin took it over," Damien joked. From the machine emerged a man in a beanie hat, brown skin, a stash of grenade pills on his chest, and some sort of armor. He drunkenly got out of the vehicle.

"Damnit. Demo, you just had to get drunk again," Sumer exclaimed.

"Yer arses arse and I'm the grass man, punk yeah ya havin' heathen," Demo spoke in a slurred tone due to his almost supernatural consumption of alcohol.

"It's alraahyt Sumer, Demo works beder while blue," Engi comforted. Sumer sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, but if he screws up once. He's going back to base. You got it," Sumer said. Engi nodded.

"So are we ready?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. Are mission is to destroy the weapon that Shin built, along with getting the citizens of Algiers out of the city before it becomes a warzone. Right now, we need to get to the city's prison and free the people there. Let's get moving."

* * *

 **Woop! It is done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas for the story, go ahead and leave a review.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Girl and the Ottomans**

 **Chapter 6**

Shin watched with glee as his super-weapon is lowered into a large, futuristic aircraft carrier. Despite the fact that the USSO has spaceships, they are only used to fight in space. Aircraft are still used to the best effect in fighting on Earth and the Moon.

"Over fourty years I've waited for this moment. With the weapon by my side, all of Turkey will fall beneath me. And with this aircraft carrier that I managed to grab from the Navy, it will just help my plans move along...HEY! Put a new paint job on the carrier. Make it ours," he said. The soldiers nodded and began to paint the carrier. Suddenly, his second-in-command burst into his office. He quickly saluted him.

"Sir! I forgot to tell you. Sumer is on her way here to foil your plans," he said, panting heavily.

"Ha! She's already too late. Ready the defenses. If she manages to get in, find her and bring her and whoever is with her to me."

"Yes sir," he said before running out.

* * *

Val, Sumer, and the others climb up a wall to avoid oncoming traffic above. Tracker failed multiple times before Engi helped him up. They find themselves on a roof, over-looking Algier's streets. Over in the distance is the palace, where Sumer believes Shin is holding out in.

"Zat bird-brain has gone too far this time," the medic of the team groaned, noticing the aircraft carrier.

"So what do we do," one of the only female soldiers asked. Overall, there are twelve soldiers on the team, not including Val and her friends.

"Well...it's kinda obvious what we shouldn't do. This place is crawling with wolves," Rocco said, hiding in Damien's bag. They peer over the roof, and indeed there are wolves everywhere. The elder predator points his suit's retractable claws down into the street, showing them the Boss Wolf, who had just pushed an immigrant from the Moon into a truck, which drove off.

"I do not like that guy," Scout scowled. Val and the others agreed. They look back to one of the predators, who had a hologram brought up, explaining them the plan. The predators turned on their stealth modes and disappeared from view.

"Stealth mode it is then," Quinn said, activating her armor. They all took to the rooftops, easily avoiding the wolves down below. Val and the others, except for the soldiers, predators, and Sumer, were shocked to see Scout double-jump without any assistance from technology or magic.

"Hey, not one to brag, but...where's that Demo guy," Gem asked them. They all look down into the street and notice Demo, still drunk off his mind, getting into a immigrant transport truck, to which he rams into a firework stand, which goes off as he drives away. They follow him until he stops and passes out on the wheel. The predators roll their eyes at him.

"Actually...Demo might just be a genius," Quinn told them.

"Oh relax. It's just Demo doing his part," Scout joked. They all get in, Engi pushing Demo into the back and begins to drive. They drive past more wolves, who were terrorizing the citizens. Luckily, Engi gave them all devices that disguised them into wolves.

"Thuh USSO an them Frenchies may hate each other, but we beder thank 'em for their stealth tech," Engi joked. Demo suddenly woke up and spoke some more gibberish. Quinn and Sumer groaned in annoyance.

"I still don't condone bringing him with us. He just seems to drag this mission on way too long," Sumer told them with a glare.

"Your not the only one," Quinn added.

"Let's not focus on the drunk and get to Shin. I really want to get my hands on his neck after what he's been doing," Gem said with venom. Suddenly, Engi stopped the truck.

"Is there something wrong Engi," Val asked him.

"One awf thuh wolves told us ta stop. He has an immigrant with him, who ah suspect is from Japan," Engi replied. Val nodded as the wolf walked into view, holding a woman with brown hair and wearing a green dress shirt and a revealing red mini-skirt.

"Take her to the camp. Go collect some more along the way," the wolf said before pushing the woman into the truck. The wolf was then grabbed by the elder predator, taking him to the side of the truck, which was covered in a tarp, and they executed him. The predators then joined them in the truck. Not wanting to scar the woman anymore than she is now, they undisguise themselves.

"I got this. I can speak Japanese much better than you all can," Sumer said. She looked at the woman and the two began to speak Japanese to each other.

"She's as beautiful in Japanese as she is in English," Rocco flirted while everyone wasn't looking. Sumer then finished up after a few minutes.

"Her name is Itou Ai, and she's a teacher in Japan. Apparently she came here, along with most of her school, for a tour in Algiers, but Shin took over while they were still exploring, and they were mostly captured and put into a concentration camp, which she told me isn't far from our current location. She'll lead us there," Sumer explained.

"That's good. But what if we encounter more wolves on they way," Gem asked. However, she might of accidentally jinxed everyone, as Boss Wolf himself noticed the truck.

"HEY! STOP THAT TRUCK!" Engi floored it, causing it to ram into an apple cart.

"It's hunting season all over again," a soldier said in an Australian accent. He takes out a futuristic sniper rifle, and he aims at two wolves. He fired a shot, it going through the first wolf and ending in the other wolf, vaporizing them both.

"Hey nice shooting there," Scout said, giving the Sniper a pat on the back.

"There's more comin'," Aggie warned then. A group of wolves got in front of the truck, but Engi continued on, forcing the wolves to dodge as he turned the corner. They enter a nearby street, but are surrounded by a group of wolves. The predators got out of the truck, in their stealth modes, and easily disposed of the wolves. They grabbed hold of the truck as Engi began to move on. After fighting more wolves, they find themselves in a plaza, where they were surrounded again, this time by more wolves and joined by Boss Wolf.

"Now!" One of the wolves press a button, causing the truck to explode. He laughs as he approaches the opening, only to find that none of them are there.

"Grr...spread out, search everywhere," he ordered the wolves.

"What about over there," one of the wolves asked.

"Is there, a part of, everywhere," he growled.

"Uh...I guess?"

"THEN SEARCH THERE!" The wolves split up, not knowing that everyone in the truck was saved by a few people they didn't expect.

"Devlin! Angel! Vida! How did you get here," Val asked while hugging Angel.

"Oh...you no, going through the portal that you fount and finding you. Kinda simple really," Angel replied. Scout looked at the three in a flirtatious manner.

"Hey there...I got a bucket of chicken," Scout said, holding a bucket of chicken that appeared out of nowhere. He was motioning to Vida. She got annoyed and punched him, sending him into a barrel.

"Vhat a curious trio of people. Who are zhey? How did they get us to safety," Medic asked.

"Guys, these are Vida, Devlin, and Angel. Vida is a monster-hunter, Devlin is a witch-doctor, and Angel is a super-soldier, as well as my cousin," Val introduced them.

"Hey guys! I think we're here," Quinn alerted everyone. They quietly enter the camp, finding it to look more like a prison than a concentration camp.

"What do we do now," Tracker asked, now getting the hand of speaking and understanding.

"We need t' take out thuh guards. After that, we can free everyone stuck in hare," Engi told them. The predators, Quinn, Damien, and Sniper all get into position.

"Now!" The predators backstab their targets, Quinn and Damien push some guards off their post, and Sniper headshots one guard. One of the predators finished off the last few guards.

"Damn good job everyone. I'll build a teleporter ta git thuh prisoners ta a safe spot outsaahd awf Algiers. Ya guys as in chahrge awf guardin' thuh doors an freein' thuh prisoners," Engi said as he took out a metal box. He placed it on the ground and opened it, banging his wrench on it. The teleporter activates, it's red, swirling circular portal giving a small glow. Vida used her magic to open the prison gates, allowing the prisoners to escape. A multitude of aliens and immigrants from all over Earth and the Moon all come out.

"I still don't understand why Shin would want to capture all of these immigrants," Val said. As Sumer helps the immigrants that speak different languages into the portal, Boss Wolf bursts through the door, followed by a few other wolves.

"You! Your mine," Gem growled as she turned into her angry form.

"I'll tell you what's yours: My fist in your plush cuddly, super-soft face," Boss Wolf replied. Before he could react, the predators took out the wolves that accompanied him. "Uh oh..." he then flees.

"After him," Sumer said. She ran off after Boss Wolf, Scout, Soldier, Demo, the predators, Angel, Devlin, Vida, Aggie, Damien, Quinn, and Gem went with her. Val secretly joined in by transforming into a hummingbird. Engi, Sniper, and Medic stayed behind to help the prisoners.

* * *

Boss Wolf jumps onto a military-made motorcycle and turns it on, driving off quickly. Sumer and those who followed her continued after him, but the elder predator stopped. He noticed another motorcycle nearby, and he took the opprotunity. Soon, he sped past Sumer and the gang.

Boss Wolf turns into an alley, but the elder predator was going to fast to turn. Aggie said a spell, causing the motorcycle to slow down enough for the elder predator to turn. He did so, and he caught up to Boss Wolf after crashing through a window, entering a mall. Boss Wolf turns the guns around and aims them at the elder.

"Watch out!" Boss Wolf held the triggers, spraying lasers at the elder, who barely managed to dodge the incoming attack. "Try this!" Boss Wolf then knocks over multiple citizens and shelves, hoping to heed the elder's progress. However, Aggie and Vida used their magic to put them back into place, but forcing them to fall behind. The elder and Boss Wolf crash through another window, leading them into a small street.

"How about something small!?" Boss Wolf then grabbed a basket full of scraplets. The elder's eyes widened as the scraplets are flung at him. After the elder got the scraplets off of him, all that was left of his motorcycle was the front. The elder sighed as let go of the motorcycle, but he soon got an idea when he saw Demo. Demo seemed to know what he was wanting, and he shot a multitude of sticky grenades behind the elder. The elder got ready and Demo presses a button, causing the bombs to explode and send the elder going so fast he rammed into Boss Wolf, which caused them to be flung into the air and land on top of a bus. They soon got up and begun to sword-fight.

"Is that the best you got? 'Cause I feel like I'm fighting a big ball of plastic," Boss Wolf said. The elder wasn't impressed by the insult and managed to knock Boss Wolf's sword out of his hand. Boss Wolf then activates his avatar, sending fireballs at the elder. Somehow, the elder deflected a fireball, but it landed directly on the bus's motor, causing it to explode and send him and Boss Wolf into the air. The elder took this as an opportunity and grabbed Boss Wolf, putting him under. They both crash into the pavement outside the palace gates.

Scout, Soldier, Demo, the other predators, Angel, Devlin, Damien, Quinn, and Gem finally caught up to the elder as he stepped off of Boss Wolf, who is miraculously still alive.

"Yes! Taste the defeat! Let me tell ya something. Next time you mess with me or my friends at Skyway Patrol, you'd better bring a whole... lotta..." Scout seemed to also jinx everyone as possibly hundreds of attack dogs, wolves with laser rocket launchers and assault rifles, guardian tanks, and cryocopters encircle the gang. They get into a defensive position as Boss Wolf gets up.

"Guess nobody told you. You mess with the wolf, you get the fangs," Boss Wolf said before punching Scout in the gut. "Your completely surrounded by some of the most powerful weapons you'll ever see. Guardian tanks, cryocopters that freeze you in place or shrink you to almost mouse-like sizes, and enough rocket launchers to blow you to pieces. What are you gonna do now?"

* * *

 **It's done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those who don't know, guardian tanks and cryocopters are units from Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3. Guardian tanks are basically tanks that can lock onto targets while cryocopters are Dutch-designed helicopters designed to shoot energy beams that can either freeze or shrink an enemy. So yeah, if Scout, Soldier, Demo, the preds, Angel, Devlin, Damien, Quinn, and Gem surrender (since this is basically a rip-off of Kung Fu Panda 2), I plan for Vida, Aggie, and Val to save them (if Dolphinheart99 says they would, I don't know how they think)**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Little Girl and the Ottomans**

 **Chapter 7**

Everyone had no idea what to do. They were surrounded by hundreds of wolves, all armed, some of them driving tanks or helicopters.

"Damn. We're outnubered 40:1. I don't think my rockets are enough," Soldier whispered.

"WE SURRENDER," Rocco shouted. He didn't want to be blasted into smithereens. Scout knocks Rocco off of his shoulder.

"We ain't surrendering. You guys aren't even wort-"

"Scout. I have a plan," Sumer told him. "Fine. We surrender."

"Hehe, good. Get some cuffs on them," Boss Wolf ordered. A few of the wolves began to approach them. One of the predators look at Sumer in worry.

"Alright, when we're cuffed and taken to Shin, we destroy his super-weapon after breaking free. Agree?" Everyone agreed. However, before they could do anything, the Cryocopters fires their freeze beams, freezing them all in a big block of ice.

"I've seen the dirty tricks they pull off. Get them loaded and cuff their hands, legs, and cover their mouth with duct tape after we cut the ice from said parts. That way, they won't be able to fight after freeing themselves from their icey tomb," Boss Wolf told them.

* * *

Off in the distance, Val, Aggie, Vida, Medic, Sniper, Tracker, and Engi watch as the others are loaded into a truck, all frozen solid.

"It's only gonna get worse, mate," Sniper told them.

"We've got to help them! Come on," Val exclaimed, trying to drag Medic with her. However, he simply pulled back his arm, picking her up.

"Zat would be suicide. I know I'm a crazy madman, but even I vouldn't do such a zing," Medic told her.

"That's why ah brung backuhp," Engi said, motioning for them all to turn around. A snake humal, a crane humal, and a mantis humal all show up. "Thayse ahr Yılan, Vinç, and Peygamber."

"Pleasure being a service to you," Vinç said, bowing to them.

"Come on! We have to go save them," Val yelled as she tried escaping but Medic's grasp.

"Hold awn a moment! We have t' fahnd a way t' git in thair fuhrst without bein' spotted," Engi told her. Val quieted down as he began to brainstorm.

"How about we do it like you said, run in, guns blazing," a mysterious voice mentioned. Everyone, except Val, looked around in confusion until Twilight got out of the ring.

"Oh okay, yeah, sure. Never in my day would I see a blue alien come out of a ring on a little girl's finger," Peygamber said.

"Isn't going in and shooting up the place a bad idea? I mean, they kinda do have an entire army on their side," Vinç questioned.

"A have en idea," Aggie exclaimed.

"You do?"

"Yes! Here it goes."

* * *

Shin awaited Sumer's arrival. He wanted to be the one to get rid of her. He's known her from the start. Ever since he formed a syndicate with Vexus, he has learnt of Sumer's true identity.

"Shin." He turns around, noticing Boss Wolf.

"Did you get them?"

"Yes sire. They are currently being brought up onto the ship right now," Boss Wolf told him. Right on cue, Sumer and her team were brought up, with cuffs on their legs, arms, and duct tape over their mouths. They also had their weapons, armor, and summoning charms removed.

"What's with the tape," he questioned.

"We don't know if any of these people have the ability to breath fire, so we put tape over them all just in case," Boss Wolf explained.

"No human has the ability to breath fire unless they specifically have the fire avatar on them. I believe you already took their avatars?"

"Yes."

"Then TAKE THE TAPE OFF!" A few wolves took the tape off of Sumer and the other's mouths.

"Greetings Sumer! We meet at-"

"Hey you! Let us out of these cuffs and we will surely put a beat-down on you," Quinn yelled at him.

"...hey." Quinn was absolutely fuming. First they get captured, and then they take away her friends summoning charms. Damien was at a loss. He missed Triple D already.

"Why are you doing this Shin?! I thought peacocks are supposed to be peaceful," Sumer questions him.

"Ah, you may think so. But it's the call of the wild. Even the peaceful peacocks have to go savage if their going to survive. I've just advanced it," Shin exclaimed. The predators, without their armor, revealing their faces, growl at him.

"That doesn't sound good," Rocco said, being held in a cave that's strapped to Quinn's back.

"Enough! Pick them up and follow me," Shin ordered the wolves. They pick Sumer and the others up and drop them off at the end of the carrier.

"Where's the weapon!? I'm gonna take it down once I'm free," Rocco told him, shaking his tiny fists in the air with courage Damien, Quinn, and Gem haven't seen before.

"Open the hatch!" Sumer watched on in horror as the large plasma beam cannon is risen steadily from the open carrier. Rocco lost his courage and coward in the cage. "You really think that THESE are the warriors destined to defeat me?"

"Once I get out of these cuffs, I'm gonna headbutt yah," Scout yelled as he tried separating the cuffs to no avail.

"Look at them! A lifetime to plot their attack and they come to me on their knees," Shen exclaimed. His soldiers laughed as Sumer glared at the robotic peacock.

"Hey, birdbrain. I did not have a lifetime...Skyway Patrol only heard about Algier's occupation a few days ago, and we came to take it back," she growled. The predators look at her, wondering if she knew what she was doing.

"Bloody hell," Demo whispered.

"Nothing else," Angel questioned.

"Um...I never really thought that far," Sumer said, looking down in embarrassment. Quinn, Aggie, Damien, and Gem look at her in shock. Meanwhile, Rocco was secretly unlocking one of the predator's cuffs.

"Thankfully I already don't remember this," Demo said in a slurred tone. One of the predators look at Shin, who began to chuckle.

"The thing is...you clearly do NOT know!"

"Enough of the riddles man! Would you just spill the beans already," Scout yelled. Quicker than the eye, a knife extended from Shin's wing and he pointed it at Scout's face, shutting him up.

"The only reason you all are still alive is that I find your...stupidity...MILDLY amusing."

"Yah...wait," Demo said.

"So...Sumer...who do you think you are," Shin questioned her.

"Who do you think I am, peacock?" A long silence began, but was broken when Shin began to chuckle.

"Oh I know who you are..." Shin used his knife and cut the veil and robe, revealing a robot with white metal skin, light blue hair with pigtails, a very short shirt revealing her belly, and a short light blue skirt. "XJ-9!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone was taken aback when they saw Sumer's true identity.

"Vexus told me all about you. How you basically were the savior of the world ever since you were created over 300 years ago. After your hometown in Israel got destroyed by her, you spent your life helping the military for payback! She will be pleased. Take her, and take aim at the others," Shin told them. Quinn's eyes widened even more.

"No!" Boss Wolf aims the plasma beam cannon at the others as everyone puts on sunglasses to keep themselves from going blind from the light the machine produces when firing. Rocco continues to pick the cuffs off of the predator, though at a faster pace. Angel and the others prepare themselves as Boss Wolf puts his fingers on a touch pad.

"Start it up!" Boss Wolf moves the slider on the touch pad to max, causing the machine to glow as energy began to gather quickly in the cannon. Shin looked at one of his soldiers. "You. Contact Vexus and tell her we have XJ-9 in our hands. And try to get contact with Mortem. I haven't heard from that bastard in a while."

"Wha...Mortem?! But...how did he know of this timeline," Quinn yelled.

"Simple, he was the one who fount the portal many years ago, when I was banished to the Atlas Mountains and formed a syndicate with Vexus. He also joined the syndicate," Shin explained with a menacing grin on his face.

"But...I thought..."

"The syndicate just wants to rule the world, that's all. Mortem secretly believed that a little girl with extraordinary powers would help us with that, even though he keeps saying he was going to use her to control his army of hybrid dinosaurs," Shin finished. Quinn's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Val would've been used by this Vexus person to conquer both this and their world!? A computer voice went off, saying the machine is fully charged.

"Fire!" Boss Wolf hits the fire button as Shin laughs evilly...but then realized that nothing has happened. "What happened!?"

"Someone must've turned it off. It still has it's charge ready," Boss Wolf groaned.

"Well?! Turn it on again!" Boss Wolf puts the slider back at max, but a flash green turns it back down faster than their eyes could see. He tries again, multiple times actually, but to no avail. Suddenly, a green mantis human kicks the touch pad out of Boss Wolf's paws and hold it above him like a wrestler with a trophy belt.

"FEAR THE BUG!" At that moment, Rocco unhatched the predator's cuffs, to which it strikes the cuffs off of them all. As well, Val, Aggie, Vida, Medic, Engi, Tracker, Sniper, Yılan, Vinç, and Peygamber join them.

"Let's have a go at it," Sniper yells, readying his smg.

"Get them!" Peygamber comes back with everyone's weapons, too which they take. Wolves begin to charge at them as they prepare to attack.

Quinn activated Justitia and fired her blasters at a few wolves that came at her. A wolf managed to get close after activating a shield. He took out a sword and swung it at Quinn, who blocked it with ease with her twin laser blades. She easily knocked the sword out of the wolf's hand and knocked him out. She summons Araceli the Griffin, who smacked a few wolves away before joining with Quinn

Damien summoned Triple D the Chimera, who scared away a few wolves while whacking one off of the carrier.

Gem used her elemental powers to push a few wolves off of the carrier with the wind. She then punched a wolf into a few other wolves. She then summoned Shetan the Babadook, who also began scaring wolves away.

"Let's waste them," Scout yells as he pulls out a small C.A.P.P.E.R laser pistol, to which he fires at a few wolves, incinerating them. He then took out his bat, which transformed into a lightsaber, to which he promptly cut a wolf's head off.

"Attack," Soldier screams. He takes out a Bison laser pistol as well, vaporizing a wolf, and then another as the same bullet went through the first wolf. He reached behind his back and pulled out a Mangler plasma launcher. He holds the trigger, charging energy from the knobs as he fires it, vaporizing some of the wolves while lighting others that survived on fire. "You're all a disgrace to the uniform!"

"Kill 'em all!" He takes out a wicked-looking grenade launcher, where he fired four round bombs that rolled over to the wolves. They thought it was funny until they exploded, turning the wolves into a bloody rain of body parts. He then takes out a machete and stabs a wolf with it.

The predators all went stealth mode, killing wolves that got too close to Val. Devlin also stood close to Val as she pushed wolves off of the carrier with her magic.

Angel uses her physic powers to lift a few wolves into the air before flinging them off of the carrier.

Dark got out of her ring. A wolf fired a missile at Val, who's eyes widened when she saw it. Dark got in front of the missile and simply kicked it with her heel, sending it into the sky where it exploded like a firework. Vida takes out the rocket launcher wolf while knocking a few more wolves unconscious. She then looked at Dark and got an idea.

"Wanna try?"

"Fuck yeah!" Dark's body transformed into a suit of blue demonic armor that surrounded Vida's body. A sword appeared and Vida grabbed it, to which she promptly began to chop down wolves.

"Medic!" Sniper yelled as he held his bleeding arm. Medic aimed his medi-gun at Sniper, which easily fixed the wound.

"I'm fully charged!"

"Hit it doc!" Medic flipped a switch, causing them both to be surrounded by a shield. An icon for a bullet appeared over their heads.

"This is going to go be a real piece of piss, you bloody fruit shop owners," Sniper yells as he takes out his smg. He begins to rain lead at the wolves, who were all mowed down by the fast rate. They tried firing back, but the bullets barely made him or Medic flinch. After the shield died down, a lot of wolves were covered in cork-sized holes.

"Bloody hell, you're awful," Sniper said, motioning to the wolves.

Tracker looked at the three wolves in front of him.

"THREAT'S DETECTED. ACTIVATING BATTLE MODE 1." His hand transformed into a laser cannon, to which he promptly shot the first wolf. He used his other free hand to knock the second unconscious. The other wolf turned on his avatar and sent a fireball at Tracker, who simply took the hit. It only burnt his paintjob. He then punched the wolf into the ocean.

Engi had just built a sentry, and laid back in his metal reclining chair as it rained lead and rockets at the wolves. He drank a little bit of whiskey as he heard the sentry running empty. He got out of his chair as it turned back into a toolbox. He took out his futuristic wrench and whacked it a few times, somehow refilling it. He smirked, but noticed a few wolves taking potshots at the sentry. He groaned and took out his pomson, shooting a few laser blasts at the wolves, incinerating them.

"Wooowhe, would ya look at that!"

Yılan, Vinç, and Peygamber stand their ground as they are surrounded by wolves.

"I'll get the weapon," Vinç yells. The wolves charge at them, to which Yılan and Peygamber cover Vinç as he flies to the machine. "WINGS OF JUSTICE!" With all his might, he created a strong gust of wind that somehow managed to push the machine off, causing it to fall into the ocean. Everyone cheered as they finished off the last of the wolves.

"No! Curse you! You may have beaten my forces, but you'll never beat the syndicate," Shin yells. He steps on a teleporter as everyone runs at him. However, they were too late as he disappeared through and the portal destroyed itself.

"We lost him," Aggie said. Scout flirts with Vida's armor, but it transformed into Dark again. He continues to flirt, causing Crane to lower his hat.

"What are we going to do now," Rocco questioned them.

"A have no idea. Without her, we won't know what to do," Aggie told them.

"Hm. Ah gawt it. That teleporter must've taken 'im back ta his place in thuh Atlas Mountains. We should git back ta HQ an git a few traynsports. Ah'm syhaw Algiers is safe now," Engi suggested. Everyone nodded as a few ships appeared overhead. Darumai, wearing the traditional Elite battle suit, exits one of the ships.

"You've all done well. We'll get this place under control again. For now, head back to HQ. Engi, your in charge of your team."

"Team? What team," Engi asked him.

"Quinn, Damien, Gem, Rocco, Sumer, Scout, Soldier, Demoman, the predators, Val, Aggie, Medic, Sniper, Tracker, Yılan, Vinç, and Peygamber are on your team. Your tasked with defeating the world's terrorists," Darumai told him.

"Don't forget us," Angel exclaimed.

"Who are they?

"That's Angel, Vida, and Devlin, they have powers just like us," Val explained to him.

"Hm...I see...where's Sumer," Darumai asked.

"She was taken by that wanker Shin," Sniper replied.

"He must've taken her back to his hideout...we better get you guys rested up. We'll leave for the Atlas Mountains tomorrow." Engi and his team got in the ship with Darumai, which then took off back to HQ.

'I hope Jenny's okay,' Val thought as she watched Algiers fall behind them.

* * *

In the Atlas Mountains:

In a facility on top of a mountain, Shin appeared with Jenny. Two wolf soldiers came and grabbed her, putting her in chains.

"I may have lost Algiers, but now I have the most valuable thing the syndicate needs. For now, if you would please be a good girl and stay here while I talk with the other members of the syndicate, you won't get a beating," Shin ordered her.

"You won't get away with this," Jenny warned him.

"Heh, heros, always wanting to stay strong, even when their lives are all but over...guards, keep an eye on her. Don't want her to escape," Shin ordered the wolves. He then walked away, passing by a window to reveal a giant robot being built before walking into a control room.

"Computer, find out if there is a meeting today," Shin ordered the computer.

"CHECKING...ONE FOUNT. MEMBERS IN THE MEETING: VEXUS, CARNO, LOFEL, RAMSES, MEDUSA, HAHVULON, THRAIN, FELIX, AMAYCE, GREY MANN, BOWSER, CAIN, CORTEX, DANNY, DIDREE, AND CLOCKWERK."

"Perfect! Join the meeting." The computer does what it's told, and the screen changes to the many faces of the syndicate, except for one, Clockwerk, who's box is blacked out.

"The humal finally decided to join. Were have you been," Didree questioned. Didree is part of an alien race known as the Irken, who want nothing but universal domination, kinda similar to the Cluster. He was sent to Earth hundreds of year after an earlier attempt by another Irken, named Zim, tried to take it over, but failed miserably and ultimately died when he was discovered by CELL during the Second Alien War, which was the precursor to Skyway Patrol.

"Nevermind that. We have heard about you losing Algiers just a few days after you captured it from the USSO. What do you have to say for yourself," Danny interjected. Danny is basically your average ghost, with translucent bluish-green skin, black hair, and enough strength to put down Earth's current and only hero by himself, Jenny.

"I do deeply apologize for the mishap. I just wasn't expecting the kind of power she and her "followers" possess," Shin replied.

"Don't do it again or else well have to kick you out of the syndicate for not being a good villain," Cortex added. Cortex is your average mad doctor, with sickly yellow skin, a black goatee, black eyes, and a metal "N" on his forehead. He had once tried to lead a take-over of the world hundreds of years ago from his base in Oceania after creating an army of mutated animals. However, he was ultimately stopped by one of his creations, a bandicoot named Crash. How did he manage to live for so long? He replaced his heart with a machine...simple as that.

"Alright, alright. You all may be angry at me for not making up to you all, but during the fight, I managed to grab someone that you may find useful," Shin told them. He touched a few buttons on his computer and wolves came in carrying the one person that they needed for their operation. Jenny.

"How in the world did you manage to take the LAST hero of the world without dying," Cortex questioned.

"Haha! You see you big-brained mutt, I new Sumer, whom you recall, was Jenny. So I specifically told my wolves to make her cuffs extra tight and to disable all her gadgets and weapons she could pull out at random. It worked perfectly! Though I lost Algiers-"

"That's all the information we need," Clockwerk told him. Shin himself has no idea who or what Clockwerk looksl like, but from what he's heard, Clockwerk is a huge mechanical owl. He lived just recently, but was defeated and destroyed by his arch-nemesis, Sly Cooper. But the syndicate decided to bring him back, which is why he's here.

"Why do we need this robot again!? We have enough strength to just destroy Earth itself, so I don't really see a need for that bucket of bolts," Amayce growled. Amayce is a strange being, with completely black eyes, orange skin, blonde hair, and wears a gas mask over his mouth. Nobody really knows who he is besides Hahvulon.

"We thank you for your service. For now, well be coming over to you so we can brainwash her into the syndicate. She'll be anything but valuable to my...I mean our take-over of Earth," Didree said. Everyone nodded and turned off their webcams, ending the session. Shin turned around and looked at Jenny, who glared back at him.

"Once were through with you, there will be nothing in this world that can stop us. The age of heros is over. The age of evil however, has only just begun!"


	8. Chapter 8: All Hell Breaks Loose

**song needed for the fight at the end fight: watch?v=kP6BJ2Adeog &t=28s  
**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and the Ottomans**

 **Chapter 8**

Val was currently drawing on the floor, with Celestia, Summer, and Shade watching her. She was drawing a flag of the Ottomans so she can shoe Owen later when she gets back. Her moment of peace was interrupted when a Engi, Tracker, and two children walked up to her. She recognizes those two. Those are the two that she saved when she first fount Shade.

"Ah would assume that thayse two ahr thuh ones ya discovered?" Val nodded before sitting up. The wolf hybrid looked tilted his head at her while the cat hybrid simply looked away.

"Are they okay," Val asked.

"Ther alraahyt. However, we 'ave no idea what ther named. We ownlee know 'em by their code-names, KE eend R," Engi replied. They don't have names? Surely whoever created them must've gave them a proper name.

"Hm..." Val looked at each of the hybrids in the eye. She saw their past. They were apparently cross-bred between a human female and male humals to breed soldiers with greater senses, strength, speed, and vision. But at least they were treated like children, which is a good thing. But they were locked away in the pods after the xenomorphs came on board.

"The wolf one is named Kade, while the cat one is name Rina," Val told him. Engi's eyes widened under his goggles, but then he softened up a bit.

"Well I'll leave thayse two with ya. Ya prolly want some more human company your age," Engi said before walking off. Tracker, however, stayed behind. He sat down with Val as Kade sniffed Shade.

"Is there something bothering you Tracker?"

"You've probably known Sumer for a long time. What is she like," Tracker asked.

"Um...I can't really help you there. Try asking Quinn or someone else," Val replied. However, she knew what Tracker was doing. He just wanted to know what Jenny is like in a friendly manner and turned to her for help since she was one of Tracker's first friends.

"Okay!" He got up and left while waving goodbye to her. She felt someone messing with her hair, and she turned to see Rina playfully pawing at it like a house cat. Val smiled and scratched Rina under her chin like you would with said animal. Rina tensed up a bit, but she calmed down and began to purr. Kade appeared beside her, holding her colored pencil in his mouth and wagging his tail.

"You wanna play fetch?" Kade tilted his head in confusion, but shook it off and began to run around, the pencil still in his mouth. Val took this as a sign that he wanted to play tag. She gof up and chased after him in a playful manner, laughing as her friends, both old and new, joined in, except Rina who decided to stay out of it.

* * *

 **3:05 AM, a few hours before the rescue mission:**

Unknown to all the sleeping soldiers and kids, an intruder entered the base. In the shadows, all you could see of him was his golden eyes, which seemed to glow in the dark. He was after something. Something powerful that this base possesses inside one of it's buildings.

The two guards stationed at the building didn't see him coming, as he hits them with a nerve attack, knocking them unconscious. Grinning in the dark, he turned towards the building and opened the large, metal double vault doors that would be very hard for those to open without proper training.

There, inside the building, was a simple, porcelain scroll container. The scroll container was surrounded by a bright glow that was due to the magnitators that kept it suspended in the air. His grin turned into a smirk as he approached the scroll, the glow revealing who he really was.

He is, in fact, not a human, but a snow leopard humal with a muscular build, wearing simple pants made of linen. He straightened some of his whiskers before reaching out to grab the scroll container.

"Tai Lung." He stopped reached for it, and turned towards the source of the voice. It was none other than his ex-father and ex-trainer.

"Shifu, pleasant surprise seeing you here," the snow leopard humal said in a mocking tone.

"How are you still alive. I thought the Dragon Warrior defeated you!"

"I was! But then the syndicate revived me from my remains. I decided to take my own path from them, and now I've finally come to take what's rightfully mine," Tai Lung told him. Shifu narrowed his eyes at the snow leopard human.

"The scroll is not yours!" He charged at Tai Lung, who did the same and got on all fours and ran at him. Their hands connected, creating a powerful shock-wave that knocked them both away. Tai Lung grabbed hold of the floor with his claws, which stopped him. He kicked a piece of the floor into the air and launched it at Shifu, who easily broke the chunk. He didn't expect Tai Lung to appear from it however, and he was launched at the large metal door. Shifu got up quickly and glared at Tai Lung before zooming off. Tai Lung chased after him, jumping from wall to wall to catch the quick red panda humal.

After what seemed like a few second chase, Tai Lung and Shifu clashed and went skyward. They burst from the roof of the building, battling it out as a storm formed overhead. Shifu seemed to get the upper hand, grabbing the snow leopard humal's paw and pushing him downward to crash back into the building. However, he was quickly overpowered, and Tai Lung used Shifu's own plan against him, crashing back through the building and kicking Shifu towards a wall. He used his claws to slide down another wall.

"If your plan was to put me back to sleep, you'd be dead wrong there. The syndicate has given me some great powers so I can do what I want," Tai Lung remarks. Shifu glared at him, but was shocked when multiple copies of Tai Lung encircled him.

"What!?"

"I've been practicing for many years! Just for the day I return to grab that scroll! You have no chance now Shifu! With the panda and your so called "Furious Five" gone from this world and the fact that I've learnt almost every single fighting technique out there, you should have no choice, but to surrender!" Tai Lung's clones charged at Shifu, punching, kicking, and all and all beating him to a pulp. Once Tai Lung had his fill, his clones disappear into thin air, leaving a badly bruised Shifu on the floor.

"Heh, it seems you weren't up to the challenge," Tai Lung mocks. Kicking Shifu to the side, who struggles to get up, he walks back over to the scroll. Before he could grab it however, a blur zoomed by and grabbed the scroll. His eyes widened and he turned to look at where the blur went. He saw what he thought was a human.

"Who are you!?"

"The name's Damien. Alien thief extraordinaire."

"You do realize that...wait, thief!? That scroll is mine," Tai Lung roared before charging at him and blinding speed.

"Oh sh-" Damien tried to dodge, but Tai Lung rammed into him, causing them both to crash into a wall near the door. Damien fell to the floor as Tai Lung held the scroll high.

"Finally!" However, Damien got up, and charged at him while he wasn't looking, kicking him in the stomach. The kick was so powerful, it sent Tai Lung crashing into the magnitators. They began to overheat and spark. Tai Lung realized this, and goatee at Damien.

"Well! Looks like the supposed hero of this base has accidentally soiled his own name! Your friends will never forgive you! And you will probably be sent to the slammer as well. But not me though. I shall be off!" Using his fist, he punched a hole into the wall, easily escaping the building as it imploded onto itself, covering Shifu and Damien in debris.

The destruction of the building alerted the entire base just a few seconds after it collapsed. Everyone went to it to see what happened.

"What happened," Yılan asked a soldier.

"We have no idea. This building was one of the most structurally sound and defended buildings in this entire base. There must've been a malfunction in the magnitators," the soldier told her.

"Boy I need a drink," Demo exclaimed, taking a swig of his scrumpy before passing out on the ground.

"Was there anyone caught in the rubble," Scout asked.

"As far as we know, we have no idea. Besides the guards, the door's database stated that it was opened twice, once by an unknown assailant and the other time by Shifu." Everyone's eyes widened and they began a frantic search for the red panda humal and others that were trapped in the rubble.

That was until Devlin used her magic to lift the debris from the ground and throw it somewhere else. "That should do it."

"Shifu!" Vinç and the other two humals rushed to Shifu's broken form. He coughed before being helped up by them. Angel observed around, looking for any signs of a possible intruder, but strangely enough, she fount none. It was as if a ghost destroyed this place. Before she concluded her search, she saw Damien trucking to get up from some rubble that Devlin didn't see.

"Looks like Shifu wasn't the only one in there," Angel said. Peygamber noticed this, and somehow managed to push the rubble off of him, despite the fact that he is, literally, a but the size of a human hand. The predators sigh in annoyance. They really hoped that Damien left on his own because he almost constantly bugged them to let them inside their ships. While that was occurring, Soldier, Scout, and Sniper were arguing who or what destroyed the building.

Meanwhile, Val, Quinn, Aggie, and Gem approach Damien, who looked to be barely bruised.

"Are you okay," Val asked him.

"I'm fine." The elder predator looked at his cohorts and the three went off to investigate the surrounding area, hopefully being able to find who did this and put a stop to him.

"You were there when the intruder came in here. Who did you see," Angel questioned, Vida and Devlin standing beside her.

"It was another one of those humal guys, but this one was a snow leopard who apparently had his sights set on the contents of this building. Shifu over there was overpowered by him, whom he called Tai Lung."

"Whoever he is, I'm sure will find him soon enough. Get ready, we will be leaving to find Shin in a couple of hours."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, a few hours later** :

Jenny had no idea how long she had been hanging from the wall. She was getting tired of this. She needed to find a way out of this mess. But then she remembered something. She's a robot with gadgets and weapons she can "unleash" from her body. She had basically forgotten all about them when she went by Sumer instead of her actual name.

'Here goes nothing,' Jenny thought to herself. She began to concentrate on her arm, unfolding a buzz-saw from it. She used it to cut the chains attached to her arms and then her legs. She dropped to the ground with a thud. This, however, wasn't detected by the guards. Using the opportunity, she knocks them out with a swift kick to the sides of their heads. Not wanting to be discovered, she uses a cloaking device to disguise herself as a wolf. She walks through the halls undetected, passing by many wolves that were frantically heading to their work stations.

'What's with all the ruckus?' It was then she walked into someone. But what shocked her the most is that it wasn't another wolf. It was one of the members of the syndicate, Medusa.

"Watch where your going buster." Medusa herself isn't the same Medusa from Greek mythology, but her cold, snake-like demeanor sure makes up for it. She has tan skin, green hair that end in white tips that seem to drip with venom, snake-like grey eyes, and she wears a knitted-top t-shirt, slim jeans, and a pair of red heels, which was an odd choice of clothing considering she was part of the syndicate.

"S-sorry ma'am, I was just looking for my work station," Jenny said, tuning her voice to sound like a man. Medusa only rolled her eyes and walked away, allowing Jenny to continue on her way. She then came across a metal door, to which she opened. Her eyes widened when she noticed what was on the other side.

There, at the end of the huge cavern that Shin's forces dug out of the mountain, stood one of the largest moving things in the world, The Großer Patrouillenroboter. The robot is Germany's mecha, and this one must've been stolen by the syndicate. It has a bunch of new changes added to it, including the syndicate's symbol. In the robot's chest, a much larger version of the weapon Shin built was currently being placed into the robot.

'Are they trying to destroy the world!?' Her sensors picked up Shin's voice.

"Move, you dogs! Faster, faster! Move it in now!" Jenny climbed up a ladder and began to walk across another walkway. She reaches the other side, which was strangely covered in smoke. An evil laugh echoed from the smoke.

"Greetings XJ-9!" The smoke cleared, revealing Shin and the other members of the syndicate, except for Carno, Hahvulon, Thrain, Amayce, Bowser, and Clockwerk.

"Wha...you...I thought..." Jenny couldn't speak right. Two people she didn't expect to be here, Danny, her inspiration, and Felix...the leader of Germany, were here. They all either had menacing smiles or smirks on their face.

"So you escaped containment. What a shocker," Felix said in a mocking tone. Seeing as her disguise is no longer fooling anyone, she uncloaked. However, she stood there in complete shock.

"Speechless huh? Might as well give up. Your outnumbered. You have no chance in beating us with your "weakened" form," Medusa told her.

"I'm not going to just give up! I'm Earth's protector! I'm it's last hope!"

"Your a fool if you can think on taking on all of us at the same time," Danny added.

"You shut your mouth! I once trusted you Danny, but now look what you've become! You joined THEM! I won't tolerate this!" Jenny cuts a chain with her buzz-saw, sending a large crane at the syndicate members. They easily dodge as the bridge is split in two, separating them from each other. The syndicate members all glared at her and prepared to attack.

However, help finally arrived.

Gunfire began to sound in the lower part of the hideout. After a minute of uneasy silence, the Predators, Gem, Vida (wearing Dark's demon armor that she transformed into), Soldier, and Medic burst from a door. The elder predator points his claw at the syndicate, and they soon begin their attack.

 _Begin playing song_

Cortex aimed his blaster at Soldier, firing multiple green blasts at him. However, Soldier took out his plasma launcher, the Cow-Mangler 5000, and fired at his feet, sending him skyward without him even worrying. He then took out his shovel, whacking Cortex off of his hoverboard and onto another platform.

Didree's backpack opened up on it's own, unleashing four, metal, spider-like legs that helped him move around. He sets his sights on Gem, crawling right above her before dropping down. Gem saw this and kicked at him, sending Didree into a pile of crates. Before she could react, a portal opened and Danny appeared out of it, using his fist to punch her into the wall. Her impact created a crater as she slid out of it. She slowly got up and glared at Danny before charging at him. He opened another portal in front of her, letting Cain send his foot through, slamming it against her face, which sent her back to the wall.

As Cortex and Soldier duke it out, Lofel came up behind Soldier and tried to stab him with his sword. However, he saw this, and grabbed Lofel's arm and threw him at Cortex, who couldn't dodge in time and they were sent hurdling into a box of crystals. Cortex slowly got up and fired more shots from his blaster at Soldier, who blocked them with his shovel.

Danny fired one of his "ghost rays" at Gem, who dodged easily. The blast connected with the same wall Gem collided with, which was blown to bits, revealing the morning sun. Gem finally reached Danny and tried to punch him, but her hand simply went through him. She was shocked, long enough for Danny to punch her into the floor. Danny then formed another ghost portal, which allowed Felix, in his personal mech, to join the fight.

Soldier fired his plasma launcher at Cortex and Lofel, who struggled to dodge from the incoming red blasts.

Vida, who was floating thanks to Dark, and Vexus were punching each other rapidly, causing small shockwaves that shook the hideout. Vexus didn't seem tired at all.

"You got no chance on beating a ghost honey," Danny said with a smirk. This only infuriated her, and she charged at him, ready to turn him into paste. However, he opened another portal before her fist could even touch him.

"Looks like Gem is having a hard time," Dark told Vida as the monster-hunter blocked a punch from Vexus.

"Go save her. I'm kinda busy with this robo-bitch right now. She's one tough robot," Vida replied. Dark transformed back into her normal self and flew towards Danny and Felix, ready to fight them.

"When will that bastard run out of battery," Lofel yelled as he dodged another blast from Soldier. The opportunity came when Soldier began having trouble with his plasma launcher. He slowly took out his sword and approached Soldier, but he pulled out his bison pistol. Lofel was forced back as Soldier continued his firing spree.

Danny was just about to fire another ghost ray at Gem, but Dark appeared in front of her. He grew a look of confusion, but only for a split-second, as he fired his ghost ray. The two dodged as the blast left the building.

"Who knew we were going to have so much company today," Medusa said as she looked down at the bottom of the hideout. There, soldiers of all manner of races and Jenny's "allies" were literally and metaphorically bulldozing every wolf soldier in sight.

Soldier ran up to Lofel and kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. While Lofel was struggling to get up, a blow dart hit struck him on the neck, knocking him out cold. Soldier looked to his right and saw Gem holding a dart launcher. She gave him a thumb's up before returning her attention to Danny and Felix. Danny only smirked as he dodged another punch from Dark. Wondering what he's planning, she gets ready for whatever trick he may pull. His body began to dissappate into vapor, which confused the ever living hell out of her.

Medusa only sighed as the fighting continued. Her thoughts were broken when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she saw the three predators decloak, ready to take her on. She only smirked as she petted her pet snake, who slithered out from her sleeve.

"Well, at least I won't be bored," she said as she activated her snake-powers.

Dark took the opportunity and used her blood-bending powers on Felix, who yelled in pain. Using it, she made Felix point the gatling gun barrel on it towards the command pod that he was in. He closed his eyes and was ready to be filled with bullets, but the pain left. Opening his eyes, he saw that Danny had re-appeared, distracting Dark from her blood-bending.

"Take this!" Dark turned around to see Didree holding a large blaster. He began to fire at her, to which she simply dodged.

"You must be a fool to think you can beat me and my cohorts. Once this is over, I'll have my way with you," Danny exclaimed as Dark and Didree shot back at each other.

Vida took out her knife after managing to land on a platform. Vexus wasn't even tired after their long punching session. Vexus only laughed as Vida charged at the robot queen.

"A knife? Oh please. Jenny could dish out WAY more damage than you can, and I'm only using a portion of my own power," Vexus mocked.

Gem finally had enough, and used her magic to send a large fireball at Danny. Danny only floated away as the fireball flew off into the distance. Felix finally got over his shock and fired his mech's gatling gun at Dark, who began to deflect the bullets with a sword she spawned from thin air.

"Isss that all you got," Medusa yelled as she blocked another swing from the elder predator with her snake tail, which infused with her legs.

Gem glared at Danny, but barely dodged as the ghost stretched his arm to try and grab her.

Soldier focused his attention on Cortex, who held his blaster up at him. Soldier charged him, kicking Cortex's blaster from his hands.

Gem tried to kick Danny after he landed back on the platform, but he only tilted his head to dodge the kick.

Cortex managed to grab his blaster and fired more green blasts at Soldier, who tried to dodge the incoming projectiles.

Gem tried to kick Danny again, but he simply jumped into the air, landing behind her and laughing.

"Stand still!" Cortex continued to fire, but then realized his blaster was jammed. He tried to fix it as he begun to run in fear as Soldier chased after him.

Dark managed to punch Didree onto another platform, who got up and rubbed his chin.

After running for about a straight minute, Cortex finally got tired of it and swiftly turned to Soldier, sending a kick to the gut. Soldier grabbed his leg before it connected, and flung the doctor around for a bit like a ragdoll.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Cain glared at each other. Jenny charged at him, holding her fist up to punch him. However, Cain simply dodged and stabbed a green crystal through her chest. She gasped and managed to pull it out, but the energy from the crystal caused her to throw it off the platform.

Danny stood there as Gem tried to punch him, letting her fists go right through him since he had turned intangible at that point.

Jenny managed to punch Cain into a box of purple crystals. Cain only laughed as he stood up, showing the bruise easily heal itself.

Soldier aimed his bison laser pistol at Cortex, who he pushed to the ground, and was prepared to fire, but stopped when he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned and fired a laser, causing his assailant to dodge, breaking away from him. It turns out to be Ramses, who held his sword and Egyptian-esque staff right beside him.

"Your attempts are futile XJ-9. Once were done with you, I can spread Tiberium all over the world," Cain told her. Jenny finally got angry and charged the madman.

Dark dodged incoming fire from Felix's mech and fired an RPG she spawned out of thin air. However, the rocket simply fell to the floor after a green energy beam zapped it of it's power.

"Feeling lucky punk?" Dark turned her attention to Didree who had a similar-looking blaster to Cortex in his hand. "Felix, time to fight together and not in turns. It's not working apparently."

Danny turned himself intangible once again as Gem tried to hit him with her bolas. Said bolas was thrown off of the platform and fell to the bottom of the hideout, landing directly on top of a wolf soldier.

"Do you see XJ-9. Most of your friends are having a rough time defeating the other members of the syndicate...except Lofel, but he was the weakest anyway. They will soon fall, and so will you," Cain told Jenny, who was coughing after he stabbed her with another green crystal.

Vexus took flight as Vida fired her pistol at her. She laughed as the bullets zoomed by her. She was flying faster than Vida could react, and Vexus punched her to the other side of the platform.

Gem panted as a ball of light formed beside Danny. It began to shape itself into a giant war axe, to which Danny held like it was just your average butter-knife. He grinned and prepared to chop her in half, but she managed to dodge in time.

"That's not true! They still have enough energy to fight for about five days straight! I've seen what they can do with my own eyes," Jenny yelled at Cain as she tried to cut his arm off with her buzz-saw unfolded.

Cortex managed to punch Soldier on the back as he was dealing with Ramses. Soldier turned and glared at the doctor.

"M-mother..." Cortex screamed and began to run as Soldier chased after him.

Vexus continued to fly around at a speed that Vida couldn't catch her, sending punches at the huntress left and right to soften her up.

Jenny began to punch Cain in the face multiple times, but he only laughed as he kicked her off. Something wasn't right. She had the power of over 1.5 million men, but she is somehow...held back. The syndicate must've done something to her before this whole ordeal. Her thoughts were interrupted when Cain flung another crystal at her, giving her barely enough time to dodge.

Vexus finally had enough of flying and punching and fired an energy beam from her hands. Vida, who was panting for the first time since her first training session as a huntress, jumped out of the way. The beam destroyed the platform as Vida rolled to a stop. She began to run as Vexus continued firing energy beams at her.

"No use!" Danny continued swinging the giant axe around as Gem continued to dodge.

Cortex tripped over a piece of wood and fell flat on his back. Soldier was about to smack his head with his shovel, but Cortex somehow kicked it out of Soldier's hand.

Dark easily blocked a kick from Didree while kicking Felix's mech away. The Irken and German grew furious. Why the hell wasn't she letting up.

Ramses managed to punch Soldier into a pile of boxes. He cheered, but was silenced when he took a box to the face. He grunted as he glared at Soldier, who got up like nothing had happened.

"Nothing's working," Cortex stated. Ramses sighed heavily before pointing his sword at Soldier, who cracked his knuckles.

Cain threw another crystal at Jenny, but she used her buzz-saw to cut it apart. Cain grew a look of annoyance before charging at her.

"*pant* How is he not tired yet," Gem asked herself out loud as Danny threw the giant axe at her. She barely had time to dodge, but it did cut some of her long, black hair. Her eyes went feral as an angry growl left her mouth. "It's time to end this!"

Vexus flew in front of Vida, preparing to fire another energy beam, but Vida jumped onto another platform. The beam prematurely fired, hitting a TNT crate that exploded, destroying another platform.

Dark blocked a punch from Didree before grabbing him and throwing him at Felix, who only stood there as the Irken collided with his mech. However, it wasn't blown back. Felix sighed as the Didree slid off of his mech, leaving a blood stain on his mech's blue paint-job.

"Why won't you accept the fact that you won't win this!? You aren't strong enough to take us on. Accept the fact that the syndicate won," Cain said, grabbing Jenny by the neck.

Soldier continued to fight off Ramses and Cortex. He was beginning to tire out, but that was until he felt his pain go away. He turned to see Medic, who had his medi-gun, the Vaccinator, locked onto him. They both smirked as Medic stopped healing him and took out a bonesaw. The two then turned to Ramses and Cortex, who were already ready for them to attack. Soldier rushed at Ramses, delivering a punch that sent the Egyptian rebel into a pile of crates.

Meanwhile, the predators manage to get a gash across Medusa's stomach. She held her wound in pain as the predators prepared to finish her off.

Dark used her blood-bending technique on Felix again. He screamed in pain once again as Dark forced him to open fire on Didree. The Irken already knew what Dark was doing and began to dodge the bullets.

"Not this shit again," Didree said.

Soldier began to punch Ramses in the face, hoping to render the Egyptian rebel a bloody corpse before Cortex or another member of the syndicate could knock him off.

The elder predator walked straight up to Medusa, who had a look of shock on her face. She began to slither towards the edge of the platform as the predators prepared their blades. With no other choice, she jumps off the platform, only to be flown across the hideout with the help of Shin, who was strangely absent from the fight.

Dark decides that the blood-bending isn't working, using this time to punch Didree again. He grunted as he fell face first into a crate.

"Die!" Gem was about to punch him, but suddenly, her world began to shift. She was in a forest, surrounded by what she assumed were dinosaurs from the look of the eyes coming from the darkness. Random gibberish was being said as the dinosaurs began to approach her. Realizing they probably want to eat her, she charged at one of the dinosaurs, an almost identical replica of Ivy if you will, and tried to punch it, but then the real world came back. She fount herself about to fall off of the ledge. She screamed in terror, but Dark managed to save her. Val's clone went back to dealing with Didree and Felix as Danny got the giant axe unstuck.

"Why won't you die already," Felix yelled, firing more bullets at Dark, who deflected them with her sword.

Medic kept his assault on Cortex, but didn't expect the doctor to pull out his blaster and running off. Taking the opportunity, Cortex began to switch through his blaster's settings, landing on a specific icon. He smirked and turned around, firing a blue laser at Medic. He couldn't dodge in time and was struck. He screamed as he was shocked to death, causing him to stop moving and stay in a weird looking position like a statue. He couldn't move. That was bad. Who was going to heal Soldier now?

Ramses managed to punch Soldier off of him and used his magic to heal himself. That being said, he readied his sword and charged at Soldier, ready to stab him through the heart.

Dark punched Didree away once again and launched another rocket at Felix. It his dead-on, but Felix's mech was still standing. Dark grew a look of annoyance on her face before catching Didree's leg before he could kick her face.

Vexus transformed herself into a huge Hercules bettle and flew at Vida. She dodged frantically and began to fire her pistol at the robot queen.

Cain managed to punch Jenny onto another platform. He threw more crystals at her, but the robot managed to dodge them all.

Felix decided to use two gatling guns at the same time. He kept firing at Dark, who kept on deflecting bullets, though at a strained pace as the extra amount of bullets made it harder for her to deflect them all.

"Without your medic, your nothing but a punching bag," Ramses yelled, kicking Soldier onto another platform.

Danny threw his giant axe at Gem once again. She dodged, but it managed to get a cut on her clothes. It was thrown right out of the hideout, hitting the hard rock of the Atlas Mountains with a loud **THUD!** Gem took this as an opportunity and charged at Danny with her spear. However, he only went intangible again, and somehow made her spear intangible as well. She fell to the ground as Danny held her spear up high before breaking it with his leg. He felt something go through him again. Turning his head 180 degrees like an owl, he noticed the predators had joined the fight against him. He only sighed and flew into the air. He noticed Dark was doing great against Didree and Felix. He decided to change that. He flew quickly towards her. She barely noticed and he managed to grab onto her neck. A green aura surrounded Dark as she struggled to kick him off. However, he simply let her go. She dropped to the ground, gasping for air...wait. Why does she feel so...tired? What did he do!?

Vida continued jumping from platform to platform, firing at Vexus as she continued to attack her. What she didn't expect was for Vexus to simply slash the air, creating a portal that opened beside Vida, allowing Vexus to land a punch on the huntress.

"The hell did you do!? How did you make me tired," Dark demanded from Danny.

"That would be none of your business honey-buns," Danny mocked. Dark's eyes twitched. She charged at Danny, but at a slower speed than she normally would be able to do. Not realizing this, Dark was easily uppercut by the ghost, sending her crashing into a pile of TNT, which luckily didn't explode. But then Danny punched the TNT. It instantly exploded, sending Dark into the air and landing on the hardwood floor.

"Dark!" Gem rushed to her side as the three villains smirked. "You...YOU MONSTERS!" She charged at Danny, but a green aura surrounded his hands. He punched Gem, causing her to crash through multiple platforms before she stopped, unconscious and bleeding heavily.

That alerted Soldier, who was about to whack Ramses with his shovel. Cain was alerted as well. He laughed as he held Jenny in a choke-hold.

"Did you say they had at least five days of energy inside them? Doesn't look like it XJ-9." Jenny felt her optics shrink as Cain threw her to the other side of the platform.

Dark managed to get up, though rather painfully. This ghost...this fucker managed to almost kill her mistress's cousin! She will not tolerate this! She charged at Danny after summoning a sword. Danny grew a look of annoyance on his face and began to suck air into his mouth, getting ready to release his most powerful attack. Dark jumped into the air, holding her sword high to slice him in half. But then he was done charging. He let out a loud, supersonic scream. Green, ghostly circles coming from his mouth began to head towards her at very high speed. Dark felt it hit her dead-on. It was the most pain she felt, much more than the bullet that Vida had put in her before she became Val's bodyguard. She felt her mind give way as she was flung to the other side of the hideout, all banged up and...well basically dead at this point. She clung to life as her body turned into black smoke, heading deeper into the hideout and re-entering Val's ring. Val could sense that Dark was incredibly damaged.

"Who knew your Ghostly Wails were powerful enough to kill demons," Didree cheered.

"Been practicing for over 300 years, I'm pretty capable of taking anyone on now," Danny said.

Vida saw everything. Gem being punched into submission and Dark being almost killed by whatever Danny did. She got angry. Really angry. She brought out her knife and tried jumping over to the platform Gem was on, but Vexus blocked her path. Her eyes flared up as she glared at the Cluster queen.

"Out of my way bitch!"

"Didn't your mama tell you not to have a potty mouth like that," Vexus mocked. "Oh, wait, you probably never had one!"

"I have one you bug-faced rust-bucket," Vida insulted. Vexus took a big offense to that, and she instantly charged at Vida, ready to tear her apart.

Meanwhile, Soldier fired his plasma launcher at Ramses and Cortex, stopping for a few seconds to reload before firing again. At the same time, Cain kicked Jenny to the floor, holding her there with his foot, which has expanded into a dinosaur-like foot covered in a green crystal.

Ramses got an idea, an idea he hoped would finish the fight with Soldier so he can focus his attention somewhere. His staff glowed with light, and he fired a laser beam at him. Soldier jumped out of the way, but the beam hit the platform, easily breaking it into fine dust. Ramses, Soldier, and Cortex looked at each other with wide eyes before falling. Cortex then called for his hoverboard, which came right to him. Ramses landed beside him and they flew to a more stable platform. They sighed in relief and cheered. They don't have to deal with that manic that was Soldier anymore, well for now.

Vexus kicked Vida onto another platform. Vida held her ground, firing her pistol at Vexus, but then the Cluster queen got an idea. Using all her strength, she PICKED UP the platform Vida was on and flung it through a wall, forcing Vida to shield herself as the platform landed on the base of the mountain. She spat out blood and dust before looking back at the hideout.

The syndicate members cheered in victory and set their sights on the finished project they had just finished. The giant 300 meter robot was easily invincible, with boosters under it's feet, a large shield on it's arm, an anti-magic shield for good measure, a stone ray, a multitude of German weapons, a bomb compartment, a tiberium spreader, launcher, and laser, a plasma nozzle on where it's nose should be, and extendo-legs that come out of it's back for added mobility. It was ready. And now it's time to use it.

"Shin, you do the honors of turning on the machine," Cain said, looking to Shin. The robot peacock nodded and took off to the giant robot. He entered the cockpit as Vexus got everyone in while Danny just opened a portal to inside the machine. After hitting a few buttons, the massive machine booted up. It's yellow visor glowed as it slowly lifted it's foot off the ground.

Down on the ground, Val and the gang, well, what's left of it, all stare at the large machine. Angel looked over to Devlin, who had an idea in mind. Devlin tried using her magic to cause the robot to fall apart...

But it didn't work.

"Hahahaha! Did you expect to use your magic against this machine! Germany is the leading country in anti-magic technology, perfect for an operation like this!" The robot looked down, causing everyone, including the most battle-hardened's, eyes to widen. It lifted it's massive foot, looming over Val, Aggie, Sniper, and a few other soldiers. They screamed as they scrambled out of the way as the robot stepped, turning the scene black.

A new hell has been unleashed.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Holy shet! This is the longest chapter I had ever made! It better be worth it. And I am very sorry if you didn't like it.**


	9. Chapter 9: For Earth!

**The Little Girl and the Ottomans**

 **Chapter 9**

The giant robot, with syndicate members inside, left all of them at the hide-out as it strolled towards Algiers at a leisurely pace. Everyone stood there, speechless as it's hulking form disappeared in a sandstorm that was coming their way. Their shock quickly went away after Soldier, and Medic who was unfrozen, finally landed. Val and her friends expected them to be dead, but they got up like it was nothing. They were shocked at first. Nobody could survive that fall. Val was really worried about Dark. Somehow, she had taken a beating far worse than Vida could've ever dished out, thanks to Danny. She could sense that Dark was unconscious, which she was thankful for.

"Anti-magic shields. Never in the entirety of my existence have I heard of such a thing," Devlin said. Yılan only shook her head as everyone began to move out.

"That robot is heading for Algiers! Men, get in the airships," Darumai ordered. They entered the large planes and they took off towards Algiers. They hope they can get there in time before the syndicate unleashes hell on the city. As the soldiers and Val's friends began to discuss on how to approach the situation, Val decided to take a nap.

* * *

Val awoke to find herself in her dreamworld again. In front of her laid Dark, who's body was broken and battered. She was breathing. A bright orb formed in front of them, which then transformed into Crystalia, the Goddess of Life, New Beginning, and the Galatrias.

"Val. It's time."

"T-time for what," Val asked. Crystalia looked to the side, with Val following her gaze til they saw a portal, showing the giant robot destroying Algiers. Val's eyes widened as she gasped.

"The USSO's Earth will fall to evil, and when that happens, they will take ours. We must not let that happen. That is why I'm bestowing you this." Her hand opened, revealing a ball of energy. Val could sense it's power from where she was. "The Gate of Beginning. Take it, and save both Earth's from evil's wrath." Val looked at Dark, who gave her a pained nod. Val agreed, and the ball of energy flew to her. The action caused her to wake up, her golden dragon markings and eyes were glowing. Everyone in the airship she was in was shocked to see that. Suddenly, energy began to fill their bodies.

"Today! I am a GOD," Medic yelled as his own hands and eyes were glowing. Everyone else was as well, even the soldiers. Val then teleported them to Algiers, where the robot just finished firing it's tiberium creator. The area that it hit was covered in a green crystal that began to spread. The syndicate members were shocked to see them. They didn't expect them to get here in the blink of an eye.

"What!?"

"Take aim!" The giant robot aimed it's hand at the airships as they landed. Everyone was teleported out, all ready to destroy the robot. As well, lights began to fall from the sky, which formed into a Galatria army!

"I can sense great energy coming from them. It's as if the gods are against us now," Lofel said.

"Fire!" The robot fired a laser at them, but the Galatrias, along with Val and co., were all unscathed. The syndicate's eyes were all as wide as dinner plates as Val gave the order to charge.

And with the snap of a finger, that power the Gate of Beginning gave Val, vanished. The Galatria army turned back into light and ascended into the heavens. Everyone, besides Soldier, Demo, and Engi, gasped in horror as the ball of energy that Crystalia gave Val floated above them. A dark mass soon swooped in and grabbed the ball before transforming into...

" _ **Hello foolish mortals! Your little child just tried to end this little story before my part was even hinted at!**_ " Everyone, even Vida herself, was shaking in fear at that...thing. How can one thing be so horrifying!?

"S...story?"

" _ **You all wouldn't understand, since your just characters! While I...am a demon in the system!**_ "

"Characters-"

" _ **You know what, I'm just gonna go and get rid of this thing. Hey other syndicate members! Take care of them will yah! Once your done, capture the females and send them to Istanbul. I'll collect them from there. And that includes the young ones as well.**_ " And just like that, the thing disappeared. Their fear went away, and they looked up to the robot, who stared down at them, it's visor glowing yellow. The plasma cannon at the center of it's chest began to charge up with energy.

"Yo incoming," Scout yells.

"Every bug for himself," Peygamber yells. They all tried to dodge, but the plasma beam fired. It was too large for most of them to dodge. Devlin tried to teleport them all out of the way, but it seems like it went missing. How can one of her powers go missing!? The blast engulfed the building, along with the buildings and concrete behind it. A huge wall of flame and smoke billowed up from the carnage as the robot shined it's visor down at the rubble. Those heros were still alive. Well...except for one.

* * *

Darumai, the greatest general of Skyway Patorl, was impaled by a falling metal pipe. Everyone, minus Dark, Soldier, Demo, Scout, Engi, Tracker, Vida, Devlin, Medic, and Sniper, all had their eyes wide.

"Darumai!" The kids rush over to him. Quinn pulled the giant metal pipe out of him, while Val let a tear fall on him. But nothing happened.

"What?" She tried multiple times, but it was no use. He was dead. Really dead.

"What do we do now? That giant robot is basically invincible! How are we even going to hurt it," Sniper questioned. Shifu slowly got up and looked at the robot, which continued it's destruction. Shifu then got an idea.

"Can one of you manage to get inside that robot?" Everyone looked around at each other. "Soldier, Vida, take Val and get inside that robot. There should be a door under it's foot. Shoot it and let it step on you!"

"What!? I am not letting that thing step on Val," Vida yelled.

"Move up," Soldier yells. He grabs Val and began to use his cow-mangler plasma launcher to jump after the robot.

"SOLDIER!" Vida began to chase after him. They soon arrived at the robot, who was getting ready to step. Soldier fired a blast from his plasma launcher, which contacted it's foot, opening a hatch. Vida shielded Val as the robot sent it's foot down. Instead of crushing them however, they were sent into a small compartment under the plasma cannon. It seemed to be a holding station. They noticed Jenny on the floor in one of the cells.

"Jenny!" Val rushed over to the bars. The bars moved on their own as Val stepped in. She ran over to her, gently shaking her. "Wake up! It's me Val!"

"V-Val!?" Jenny sat up and looked at her. "How did you get in here!?

"We took a shortcut. Come with us! We need your help," Val told her.

"What's the point. I have no idea why I feel..."suppressed." Without my gadgets and strength to help you all, were basically hopeless against this machine," Jenny retorted. Vida was surprised. She never saw Sumer, or should I say, Jenny, so depressed like this before.

"Just come with us then." Vida then grabbed Jenny, but began to wobble due to her surprising weight.

"How heavy is she," Vida questioned.

"I'm 600 pounds, that's what my mother told me," Jenny told her. Vida, Soldier, Val, and Jenny find a hatch and open it, dropping out of the robot after Soldier deployed a parachute. They landed on the ground softly and quickly ran back to Shifu and the others.

"Are you okay Jenny," Gem asked.

"I'm fine...mostly." Jenny sighed and sat down. "You may think I'm your last hope, but the syndicate is right. How am I going to save everyone without my gadgets and brute strength to back me up?"

"Were a sorry, buncha' losers," Demo said, drinking more scrumpy before tripping over some rubble.

"Hm...hang on," Peygamber said. He entered Jenny, since she is a robot, and began looking around inside her body. He noticed a little, blinking device with the syndicate's logo on it. "I fount it. It looks like one of those suppressors the syndicate uses!"

"A suppressor? Now that's cool. Do those only affect robots or something," Damien asked Jenny, who was surprised to find out she had one of them inside her the whole time.

"The kind inside me only affects robots, but Germany has produced some suppressors that stop a person from using all of his or her magic," Jenny explained.

"Can you try and get it out," Gem questioned Peygamber. The mantis humal tried his hardest to pull it out, but it was stuck to her mainframe like it was fused to her.

"I can't. It seemed to have fused itself with her mainframe." Soldier scoffed and began to reload his plasma launcher.

"I'm sorry guys...I failed you," Jenny told them.

"No. Your not done yet." Jenny looked towards Shifu with angry eyes.

"But I can't! That suppressor is fused to me! I can't get it out and neither can Peygamber! Were toast," Jenny retorted.

"We are not failing until I say so! Val. Go see what you can do," Shifu gently ordered. Val nodded and walked over to Jenny.

"Jenny..." Val's dragon markings returned and her eyes glowed gold. Energy began to enter Jenny's body, which began to head to the suppressor. The energy began to overload it's systems, and it short circuited, unlatching from her inside. Jenny suddenly felt her body feel...whole again. She slowly sat up and looked at her arm. When she tried it back at the battle in Shin's hideout, she could only unfurl her buzz-saw for some reason. This time, she tried to activate something else. A compartment opened in her arm, and a blaster came out! She then got up on her two feet, and tried something else. Boosters unfurled from her metal pigtails, back, and feet.

"Thanks kid. Now, time to save the world!" She flies up to the giant robot as it sliced through an immigration station. "Hey bird-brain!"

"Did someone?" The robot turns around, seeing Jenny hovering in front of her with a menacing glare. All the members in the syndicate gasped in shock, well except for Danny.

"Of course she did."

"How did you..." Shin was at a loss for words. He thought the suppressor would keep her from foiling with the syndicates plans. But now she's out of their grasp, and she now has access to all of her gadgets and other things she's known for. "Kill her now!"

"Bring it on!"

The giant robot aimed it's right hand at her and fired a tiberium laser at her. She dodged quickly, but wasn't able to dodge the giant hand coming at her. The robot punched her into a building, causing it to crumble on top of her. However, she simply got out of it like it was a pile of snow, and charged back at it. The giant robot fired a few anti-air rockets from it's shoulders, aimed at Jenny, who simply kicked them away. The rockets exploded into a bunch of firework-like explosions.

"What!?" The robot then fired liquid tiberium at Jenny, who dodged out of the way. The liquid tiberium hit a building and turned into crystals. Jenny fired an energy beam from her hand, shooting at the robot's left arm. It wasn't able to put it's shield up in time, and the energy beam cut clean through it. The hand fell to the ground, producing a dust storm that filled the surrounding area for a few seconds.

"No!"

"Take that syndicate," Jenny insulted. The robot then brung up it's stone ray and fired at her. She dodged, but the stone ray hit a bronze statue, turning it into stone. From it's back, four spider-like legs emerged, lifting the robot into the air. The robot began firing more tiberium crystals at Jenny, who dodged each and every one. It then switched to it's tiberium spreader, and sprayed tiberium seeds. Jenny quickly moved out of the way of the tiberium seed cloud, but she was swatted away again by the giant robot. She crashed into the ground so hard, it caused a short earthquake throughout the city. It then fired a plasma ball at her from it's nozzle-like nose. Jenny got up quickly, not even scratched from the fall, and unfurled a baseball bat. She whacked the plasma ball right back at the robot, destroying the plasma nozzle.

"How about that," Jenny yelled. Shin's face contorts in anger.

"Fire the plasma cannon," Shin yelled to the Boss Wolf, who had joined with them to command the weapons. But Jenny was zooming around too fast for him to see.

"But sir, she's moving too fast for me to hit her," he said.

"I SAID FIRE AT HER! FIRE!" The plasma cannon begins to charge up. At 100%, Boss Wolf turns towards Shin.

"Sir. The target is moving too fast. I can't hit her," Boss Wolf told him. Shin finally had it, and threw a knife at Boss Wolf's chest. He falls to the floor as Shin takes his place. Boss Wolf was right. Jenny was moving too fast to get a hit. So, he did the next best thing.

Aim directly at the others. At Val.

Jenny's eyes widened when she noticed the direction the plasma cannon was aiming. Shin grins evilly and presses the button to fire.

"No!" She flew down to try and save them, but it was too late. The blast hit their location, vaporizing them all into the very finest of atoms. Or so she thought, more on that later though. She, as well, was caught in the blast. The blast sent her straight into a building, which collapsed on top of her. After a few minutes, Jenny emerged from the rubble as the syndicate's giant robot loomed over her. Breathing hard, she slowly gazed around at the destruction caused by the robot. None of her friends could be seen anywhere.

"N...no..." Jenny looks back at the giant robot, and she swore she could see Shin's gloating smile. She stared at the robot with a long, burning glare. She then stood up before activating her thrusters again, taking off into the sky. Shin laughs as Jenny reached the height she wanted to go. Shin looks at her as Jenny closes her eyes.

"As you wish..." he looked back at the other members of the syndicate. "Let's finish this." All of them, except for Danny, grinned menacingly as the robot pointed it's tiberium laser cannon at her. As a dark storm cloud appears overhead, the lights in the robot turn on. Cain, who was in control of the tiberium cannon, fired it at Jenny. She scrunches her eyes as the laser rapidly approaches. It was just seconds away from vaporizing her when she reached out her hand. A larger wing came out from her shoulder, and she whacked it away. Shin and the other members of the syndicate stare in pure astonishment as their eyes track the laser's flight into a building nearby, completely destroying it. Jenny grins and lifts her hand to notice the wings.

"Wah!?" She then noticed a glint off to her right. She zooms in on the building's top with her eyes to see everyone alive! Val was hopping up and down, cheering her on, as well as the other children. Dark scoffed and looked away as the other adults either smiled or looked on in determination, a determination for her to win. By this time, Shin and the syndicate had recovered from their shock and become determined to kill Jenny once and for all. Vexus caused the machine to fire a laser from it's visor. She stops smiling and readies herself. She grabs the laser with the magical wings, fumbling with it before tossing it high above her head. It hit another building, once again destroying it. Jenny yells in triumph, but hovers quickly to her right as Cain fired another tiberium laser at her, barely missing her.

"Kill her! Somebody kill her," Shin yells. The syndicate members continue their assault. Jenny redirects a stone ray and dodges a tiberium laser and a bunch of rockets. They continue firing, but she redirects them all. Shin looks on in horror as Jenny begins redirecting the blasts towards the robot. The robot's rocket shoulders, stone ray, and the robot's visor are destroyed by their own ammo. "What!? No!" Jenny redirects a tiberium laser at the last weapon, the tiberium launcher/laser, destroing it with ease, while also taking off the robot's whole right arm. With no other choice, Shin activates the plasma cannon in the giant robot's chest. She readies for it, and at 100%, it fires. Jenny grabs the blast with her magical wings, and begins to yell as the momentum of the blast begins to send her backwards. The blast was really taking a tole on her, as a few feathers on the magical wings fell off. It spins in her hands as she hovers into the air, taking a spiral of smoke with her. She stays in that level, a light surrounding her as she tries to keep the blast from exploding. Shin is stunned by the sight. The light goes away, as Jenny aims the ball back at the robot.

"For Earth!" She forces the ball made from the plasma blast to aim directly at the chest of the robot. The ball then discharged, sending the blast directly back at the robot. Shin braces himself, but doesn't realize that Vexus helped the others get back to where their forces were before it hit. The blast hits the robot, exploding into an almost nuclear-like blast, obscuring everyone's vision as dust and smoke filled the surrounding area.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, most of the city and the robot were nowhere to be seen. But soon, the head of the robot fell to the ground, along with Shin. On the ground, a broken Shin coughs as he regains consciousness. He looks up at the head of the robot, seeing it spark and continue saying "DANGER" over and over on the computers. He turns his head to see the city he wanted to destroy, basically now a big dust flat. Shin smiles, but falls into disbelief.

"H-how did you..." he turns his head slightly to see Jenny, along with those he thought he vaporized. "How did you do it?" Jenny only smirks.

"I have friends you know. Friends that know magic," she replied.

"Shin, you are under arrest for mass murder, terrorism, and the destruction of Algiers," Vida told him.

"I'm not going down so easily," Shin retorted.

"Admit it Shin, your defeated. Now where is Danny!? I want to kill him for what he done to me earlier," Dark demanded. Jenny scans the robot head, but finds that no one is in there.

"Dangit, Vexus must've helped them escape," she said.

"You are a bad bird," Val tried to insult. Shin only laughed as he managed to stand up.

"You think your so tough!? I'll show you who's tough. I'll show you all who's tough!" At that, Shin gets his sword out. Gem charged at him and tried to punch him, but he simply grabbed her hand with his claw and spun her around in the air before kicking her back to Vida. He didn't realize that Dark was there, and she punched him, which launched him a few yards away. Shin stuck his sword into the ground to get him to stop. He was about to attack again, but his body was surrounded by a tractor beam. He struggled to free himself as he was pulled back to him, thanks to Quinn, who was in her armor mode.

"Like I said before, you are under arrest," Vida told him again. Shin tried to break free, but it was useless. He sighed as multiple Skyway Patrol airships arrived. They landed and more soldiers got out. They shocked him to death, knocking him into stasis mode and dragged him into one of the airships.

"Hey bird-brain, you suck at fighting," Scout insulted.

"Would you like a second opinion? You are also ugly," Medic added with his own insult.

"We did it though," Gem said as she got back up. "We beat the syndicate! Our worlds are saved!"

"I don't think were done just yet lad," Allyssa told them.

"What do you mean by that," Vida questioned.

"Like Jenny said, the other syndicate members are nowhere to be seen. Vexus must've teleported them all before Jenny blew up the robot...and most of Algiers," Allyssa added. Jenny sighed when she remembered that.

"But, we managed to get Shin...at least," Yılan told them.

"Your right. Let's head back to base. There are already plans drawn to rebuild Algiers thanks to the quick action of Skyway Patrol, so no worries for now. Let's get back," Allyssa said. Everyone got in one of the airships and they took off back to Skyway Patrol HQ. However, they didn't realize a few green crystals had survived the blast. And now, they begin to spread.

* * *

 **It is done! Woo! This seems like the end of the Shin Saga. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you have ideas for the next chapter, leave a review.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	10. Chapter 10: Split Between Worlds

**The Little Girl and the Ottomans**

 **Chapter 10**

The airships returned to Skyway Patrol HQ. The hatches open, and a wave of cheering from the soldiers in the base filled their ears. Everyone smiled as the hero's stepped out of the airships.

"Aw, fellas," Scout said as he was lifted up by a few of his closest soldier friends.

"We still got a lot of work to do. If what Allyssa and Jenny said is right, we still have to deal with the rest of the syndicate," Devlin told them. The elder predator nodded before walking off with the other predators.

"Good. I still want to beat Danny's head in with my bare fists," Dark almost yelled. Demo was getting drunk off his mind with some other soldiers.

"Yeah..."

"But what about Darumai. With him gone...who's going to be the next general of Skyway Patrol," Val interjected. At that, everyone went silent. Darumai was dead now. But then, someone stepped up.

"Darumai was a good leader. He done what was best for both us and the world. Is anyone going to take the very responsible role that is general of Skyway Patrol," Shifu began. Everyone was still silent, except for Rocco who had his hand up, but Gem glared at him, causing him to shrink back. "No? I will take his place. The responsibility of such a job is too great for you soldiers. I'm the only one here qualified to do so."

That caused everyone to cheer. Vinç had is mouth open in shock while everyone else either cheered or clapped. Shifu smiled a little as a few soldiers raised him up and walked off with him while cheering.

"Guess that problem was solved," Vinç said. Medic chuckled a little as Sniper formed a conga line with a bunch of soldiers. Engi went off to enjoy drinks with Demo with Tracker following behind because he had nothing better to do.

"Jenny!" A soldier ran up to them. "We fount then. Those "portal rocks." Fount them in the desert." Jenny looked back at the others.

"Is there something wrong Jenny," Quinn asked. Peygamber and the others that weren't Jenny or from Val's side left to join the partying soldiers.

"It's time for guys to head home."

"Woohoo! Finally! I don't have to be in this crazy world anymore," Rocco cheered, only to be rocked in his cage by Gem. The kids gasped in shock while the adults raised their eyebrows. Dark just returned to her ring, not wanting to hear he conversation.

"And why do we have to go home now while we still have many more bad guys to bash," Angel questioned.

"Well, for one thing, the kid's parents or guardians might be VERY worried for them. And second off, a few of you almost died. I don't want you guys to die here, so I'm sending you back home," Jenny explained.

"Hm...your right. They might be getting worried because we've stayed her for so long," Vida said.

"You." Jenny pointed at the soldier. "Get the portal ready. Press the X marking on the biggest rock to start it up." The soldier saluted her and went off to get the portal rocks.

"I guess this is our final moments together, isn't it," Devlin questioned.

"I'm afraid so."

"WHAT!?"

"But...we want to help you! We'll all help you," Quinn added.

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't want your blood to be spilled by our enemies. Your going home to your parents and that's final," Jenny told them.

"NO! We are staying to help you! That's what friends do! They help each other," Val almost screamed. Everyone went quiet once again. Jenny sighed before crossing her arms around her chest.

"Your going home Val, and so are your friends." Val looked down, tears falling from her eyes as she ran off. "Val, wait...I'm sorry."

"Jenny. I'll go talk to her," Angel said. Jenny nodded slowly as Angel teleported to her. Shade was curled up beside her as she was crying her eyes out. "Val...Jenny's right. She wants us safe. Sending us home is the best thing to do now. We don't even know how powerful their enemies are."

"But, *sniff*, they're our friends. Friends don't give up on each other, even when they are from different worlds," Val mumbled.

"I'm sorry Val." Angel brought Val into a hug. "But Owen misses you and Gem. Marco misses Quinn and Aggie. And I'm sure Jay misses Damien. They would be heartbroken to find that their loved ones had passed away in an alternate dimension where cybertronians live among humans as equals." Val's eyes widened when she remembered her uncle. He is probably looking around endlessly for her.

"O...okay." Angel slowly released Val from the hug

"I'm sorry, but...it's time to go." Angel then teleported her, Val, and Shade back to the main part of the base, where the portal now stood. The familiar red swirls brought back Val's first memories of being in this timeline. Everyone else from her side was there as well, standing in front of the portal. Angel and Val join them soon after. Val looked back to see Jenny and all her other friends. Jenny, Tracker, and Engi waved goodbye, and she waved back, along with the others heading into the portal. After their goodbyes ended, Val and company went inside the portal, heading back to their world.

* * *

When they appeared back in their world, they found themselves in the cave that they first discovered the portal when they went in.

"Were home," Damien cheered.

"Let's go." Val took one last look at the portal as it deactivated, falling into a normal pile of rocks. And then, Angel teleported them to outside the control room, where Owen was sitting, still pondering on where Val and Gem went.

"Uncle Owen!" He looked around to see everyone that had went missing the past week. His eyes widened in joy as he rushed over to his nieces, embracing them in a big bear hug.

"I missed you so much," he told them. Gem and Val hugged Owen back. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"It's a long story. Call everyone to the control room and we'll explain everything."

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

On the other side of the portal, Jenny was the only in the main plaza, as everyone else was training. She sighed. It was thanks to Val that she was back to her old self again. But with her back in their own world...it feels awkward. But she felt that sending them home was the best thing she could've done. Gem and Dark almost got killed back at Shin's hideout, and all of them almost got vaporized by the giant's robot's plasma cannon if it weren't for Devlin.

"Jenny." It was Shifu. Turning around, she saw that he was now in a jade-colored monk robe. "I believe it's time for a change. All of the other soldiers have a more modern look to them than you and the rest of Engi's team. And since heros are supposed to have a different look than your average soldier, I'm sending him, his team, and you to get yourselves a more hero-like look."

"Yes sir!" She rushed off to meet with Engi and his team, who were entering the building they are supposed to get their new clothes and designs. After a few hours, almost all of them exited the "changing" room...except for Jenny.

Scout now wears a red visor given to first-year soldiers (cadets) with dials on the sides, a green and gray army vest with a short bandaleer that's been outfitted to hold scattergun shells, and a belt that has two C.A.P.P.E.R pistol holsters.

Soldier's dull 1940's helmet was replaced with a green American M-1 military helmet. He also now wears a green ammo strap carrier with a bunch of pouches for ammo, a thick, coat covering a turtleneck sweater, and a pair of sunglasses.

Demo now has a cloak with a tartan-patterned hood, a pair of thick shoulders pads with spikes jutting out of metal straps, and most of his original attire, which was still there, was made completely explosion-proof. During the change, he was sedated and given a new, robotic eye, which before then, his left eye was cut out and replaced with an eye-patch.

Engi's goggles were replaced with similar ones, but these goggles have glowing lenses that have "eyelids" that blink and move to simulate the emotions of his eyes under the goggles. He now dons a vest with brass buckle straps that carries around a few tools and essential items. He also now wears the top-half of a spacesuit for some reason, except the helmet.

Medic had strapped a chemistry set to his medi-pack in case he needs to do chemical work on the go. He had also donned a ballistics vest, a strange device on his right arm that has a bunch of vials with multiple serums, of his creation, flowing into him, and the bottom-half of a space suit.

Sniper now wears a woolly hunting vest, a black hood, and a backpack full of camping equipment...that's about it for him.

Tracker was beginning to ponder on what's taking Jenny so long. Demo was trying to get used to his new, robotic eye, which glowed an eerie red. Everyone else was checking themselves out in the mirror. A few minutes later, the door of Jenny's "changing room" opened a little. Soon, Jenny stepped out. Tracker and Scout gawked at Jenny's new design. She looks more like an adult now, as she never got upgraded to one since she disappeared in the mid-to-late 2070's.

"He he, hey good-lookin," Scout flirted. Jenny took no interest. Engi's team soon exited the building and went to find Shifu. They fount him overlooking the base, obviously thinking about the events of yesterday.

"Master Shifu? Have you summoned us," Jenny asked.

"Yes. As you know, yesterday morning before we went after Shin, Tai-Lung had broke into the scroll sanctuary and stole the dragon scroll. I want you all to find him and bring him and the scroll back here. Got it?" Everyone nodded, but they did look confused.

"Who's Tai-Lung," Tracker asked.

"Tai-Lung was a...colleague of mine that went rouge and almost destroyed my village in China," Shifu half-lied.

"But where do you think we should start," Engi questioned.

"I honestly have no idea on his whereabouts. But I do know someone that may know where he is. Go to the island of Malta. There is a man named Jonathan Campbell living there. He's a scientist working in the study of weather and trying to find a way to control it. He was an old friend of mine when I first arrived in Skyway Patrol, and he may know where he is," Shifu explained. Engi's team nodded, and left for Malta.

* * *

"So there is an alternate world beyond these portal rocks where the Ottoman Empire survived?" Everyone was highly interested in this world Val was telling them about.

"Yeah! They are the best, like America! They treat everyone equally," Val continued.

"However, their world is plagued by an evil syndicate hellbent on controlling the entire universe. It's up to Skyway Patrol to stop them. We were once part of it during our stay on the other side, but they forced us back because...well...some of us almost died to the hands of a ghost named Danny, including Dark," Devlin added.

"I would've loved to stay so I can wring that ghost's neck, but my contract tells me to protect Val, so I'm gonna have to stay here," Dark interjected.

"Hm...we should meet this "Skyway Patrol." Their job is highly important, but I'm sure they have enough time to chat with us," Marsani said.

"Val and Gem aren't going back there. Gem almost died remember!? She's my niece for crying out loud! That world is too dangerous for them, and we should take that fact to heart and stay here," Owen almost yelled.

"But we may be able to gain access to some very powerful technologies that could help us defeat any of our enemies! We should contact them," Vic added. He turned around, but yelped in shock to see an xenomorph right behind him. He backed away as it crawled onto the floor.

"Oh yeah, this is Shade. I made friends with her from the other world and she follows me wherever I go," Val introduced them. Irelia squealed in excitement and brung Shade into a bear hug.

"Friend!" Shade was trying to breath, but the bear hug was keeping her from doing so.

"I think she's had enough Irelia," Vida told her. Irelia let go of Shade, who began to cough before rushing over to Val's side.

"Can we keep her?"

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO It's done! Finally! This isn't the end of the story however. Val and Jenny will meet again in this story, possibly in the next chapter or so. If you have ideas for the next chapter, please leave a review...**

 **Oh hey SHAE! Didn't expect you to have a fanfiction account either!**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	11. Chapter 11: A Storm's Brewing

**The Little Girl and the Ottomans**

 **Chapter 11**

 ** _Ottoman side, over the skies of Malta:_**

An Ottoman airship flies through a rough storm, trying to reach a base located off the shores of the island. Flying along-side it is Jenny, who doesn't have any trouble with the strong wind currents. They fly below the clouds to escape the turbulence of the storm, but they are pelted by the rain. In the distance is a large, British ship. It was anchored beside a British naval base, which glowed an ominous green due to the storm. Inside the airship were the rest of Engi's team. While everyone was doing fine, Scout was puking into a trash can because of the turbulence he had experienced.

"We just had to fly directly into the storm," Scout said sarcastically.

"Maybe we entered an artificial storm created by the scientist," Tracker told him.

"Pff, like a Brit would manage to control the weather," Scout retorted.

"Hey, everyone has a chance at finding a way to do it. You may never know," Engi stated.

"Wait, why did you suddenly start talking without your heavy Moon accent," Vinç asked.

"Been practicing for a while. I felt as if someone one day wouldn't be able to understand me because of my accent, so I've been working to change it," Engi explained. Vinç slowly nodded and pulled his hat down.

"We're here," Medic, who was flying the airship, told everyone, including Jenny via radio. A new voice came onto the radio. It sounded much more British then the other ones.

"Halt your airship. Speak who you are or we will shoot you down."

"We are members of Skyway Patrol. We've come to speak with Sir Jonathan Campbell about a current predicament we have," Medic explained to the radioman. A sigh could be heard from the radio as the man allowed them to land. The airship touched down on a landing pad and everyone got out. Jenny landed beside them...though with a coat of rust. Seeing this, she quickly unfurled an umbrella from her hand and got rid of the rust. A couple of soldiers caught up to them and escorted them into the base. The smell of machinery filled their nostrils as they entered a room. Inside the room was a machine, which seemed to be the cause of the storm bearing overhead. Standing on a walkway was the man they were looking for, Jonathan Campbell.

Jonathan has grey, short hair, which reveals his thin but menacing face. He has piercing black eyes and a scar running from his left cheek to his nose. Despite being shorter than most of the people in the room, he had a more sturdy frame.

"Welcome. I'm going to assume that Darumai sent you here to speak to me," Jonathan questioned. The predators simply looked away as Engi uncovered his face from the hood he wore.

"Well, uh...you see, he is...uh-"

"Dead?" Engi slowly nodded. "I see. He was a good man, but who leads Skyway Patrol now," Jonathan asked.

"Uh, Shifu does now," Vinç stated.

"Hm...anyways, what has he sent you here for?"

"He wanted us to find out where this Tai-Lung guy is," Peygamber told him.

"Tai-Lung!? I thought he was dead," Jonathan said in surprise. He quickly went towards a computer, showing them the weather patterns of the world. "Well, for some odd reason, a large storm seems to always be over him at all times...but it's too large for me to pinpoint an exact location. However, I do think there is someone that knows of his location." He then brung up an image of said person. It appears to be a chameleon humal.

"Prieto. The mob boss of Pernik, Bulgaria. He owns the town right now, and he's built himself a casino empire. The law tried to stop him, but his security is as tight as Fort Knox, well, when it was used," Jonathan explained.

"You think he knows where Tai-Lung is," Jenny questioned.

"I don't think, I know! Prieto and Tai-Lung were sorta like partners-in-crime back in the day. Each one had placed GPS's on each other to know where they went, and I'm sure they still have them," Jonathan exclaimed.

"Then we better get going. The sooner we get to Prieto, the sooner we get to Tai-Lung," Yılan stated. Jonathan nodded before looking at Jenny.

"It's good to have you back Jenny. The world needs you now more than ever." Jenny smiled before rubbing the back of her head a bit before the others rush out of the room. Jenny nodded to him and he nodded back, and she bolted out. Unfurling her umbrella again, she entered the airship, not wanting to get rusty again, and they took off to their destination, Pernik, Bulgaria.

* * *

 **Jurassic World side, Command Center Heli Pad** :

Everyone stood around a pile of rocks, which Val says are the rocks used to create the portal. Val was currently putting the rocks in the formation needed to create the portal.

"Are you sure these are the rocks used to create the portal," Mike questioned the girl.

"Well, duh. What makes you think she'll bring home a bunch of normal looking rocks? Unless they were magical, as these are," Dark told him.

"Alright...hm." Quinn approached the rocks before looking at the largest one. On the surface of the rock is an "X" marking on it. She pushed it with her finger, which caused the rocks to start flying into place to create the portal. Mike, Owen, and Claire were shocked. Shade tilted her head a little as she approached the portal, sniffing at it before turning to Val and going to her side.

"Are you guys coming or what, last one there has to make kebabs when we get back home," Damien exclaimed before jumping into the portal, followed by Val, Shade, Quinn, Aggie, and Gem. Irelia jumped in as well, thinking it was a game of some sort.

"Are we really going to do this," Owen sighed. He along with Claire, Mike, Jay, Vic, Vida, and Devlin jumped into the portal as well, ready to meet whatever is on the other side.

* * *

 **Ottoman side, Skyway Patrol HQ Plaza** :

The soldiers were shocked to see the portal rocks, which were left alone in the middle of the plaza, activate on their own. Coming in from the other side, Val and the others came out to the surprise of the soldiers. Jay looked around in confusion.

"Uh...there's a lot of...interesting people here," he said.

"Uh, hello everyone! I really thank you for taking care of my nieces when they...uh...stayed here for a week or so," Owen said. All the soldiers looked at him with confused, obviously not understanding him due to him speaking English while they spoke Turkish.

"Don't think they understand English bud," Dark told him.

"Figured that much, we are in an alternate universe where the Ottoman Empire survived, so they would obviously speak Turkish," Owen retorted.

"What are we supposed to do then? We can't speak Turkish, well, maybe Val can, but we certainly don't," Vic questioned. Devlin rolled her eyes before casting a spell.

"Much better, are we now," Vida asked him.

"The heck did you do," Vic questioned.

"She allowed us to speak Turkish, dummy," Gem replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah...what she said."

"Then if that's the case, hello everyone. We are members of Jurassic World. You may know about us thanks to Val here," Claire began. The soldiers finally understood them. "We wish to speak with the man working here."

"You mean, humal." Everyone turns around to see Shifu. Owen, Claire, and Vic stare at him in shock for a little bit before coming to their senses.

"Hi Shifu," Val greeted with a smile. Shifu gave a small smile back as he stared at the adults.

"Who are they?"

"Shifu, this is Owen, my uncle, Claire, Vic, Mike, and Jay. They are all from Jurassic World, like me," Val introduced them.

"I see...I welcome you all to the Ottoman side of the portal," Shifu said to them.

"Where's Engi and the team," Gem asked him.

"They're off trying to find Tai-Lung and the dragon scroll. I have no idea when they'll return from their mission," Shifu told her.

"I hope they're safe," Val said to herself.

"Man, I'm hungry! Is there anything to eat around here," Damien asked. Vida sighed in annoyance while Jay smacked him on the head gently.

"Don't mind him. Anyways, thank you for protecting my niece during her stay here," Owen said to Shifu. The red panda humal only nodded as Vic stepped up to him.

"Yeah, yeah, you know, we could really have a tour of this place. Mind showing us around," Vic asked him. Shifu rolled his eyes as he motioned one of the soldiers to come up to them. But this soldier shocked them the most. They more or less expected a human, but this soldier was a Utahraptor.

"You...have dinosaur soldiers walking around the base," Owen questioned in shock.

"What? Haven't seen a raptor humal before," the raptor asked. This shocked Vic even more.

"IT TALKS!?"

"Of course he can. He's a humal. Meet Scar. He will show you around the base," Shifu introduced the raptor.

"Oh cool! We have a dinosaur back at home that talks as well," Val exclaimed.

"You do eh? Interesting. Anywho, let us begin the tour, shall we," Scar said. Everyone nodded and followed the raptor.

* * *

 **Pernik, Bulgaria:**

The airship landed a few miles off from the town, as to not alert the guards there. Engi and his team exited the airship and clambered up onto a rock ledge. Using his new goggles, Engi zoomed in on the casino-ridden ghost town. Guards patrolled the area, making sure the town as highly secure. But they're definitely no problem for them. In the middle of the town was the largest casino, which is where they believe Prieto's office is located.

"Alright. Since none of us are technically qualified for a stealthy mission, were just gonna have to go in our own way. Sniper, take out the guards in front of the door of that giant casino. Once that's done, Demo will blow the door open with his sticky bombs, and Jenny will go in. Sniper will shoot any guards that comes into his view while your doing your dirty work," Engi explained to them. Everyone nodded and got to work. Sniper got out his sniper ray gun and aimed it at the guards. He fired off his gun at astonishing speed, vaporizing most of the guards in the courtyard of the casino. Demo fired a few stickybombs to the ground, jumping on them and exploding them, which somehow didn't kill him, but flung him into the air. He landed in front of the casino door while Jenny flew over to him. Demo fired his sticky bombs at the door while taking a swig of his scrumpy before he blew the door wide open. Jenny nodded to him as she landed and rushed in.

The light shone through the large windows as Jenny bursts into the room. Right there, at the other end of the room, was Prieto.

"What? This was the big, mysterious dude that broke into the casino. A voluptuous hunk of metal...wait a second...I recognize your design," Prieto exclaimed.

"Maybe when I knocked your block off with my fists a while back," Jenny retorted.

"XJ-9? You know, your head honcho over at Skyway Patrol may be strong, but he has WAY too many big words," Prieto said.

"He's gone now. Anyways, tell me where Tai-Lung is at!"

"Your kidding right? You break into MY place, break MY stuff...I feel transgressed and violated. Let's rock!"

Prieto got out of his chair, taking out a pair of guns from behind him, and fired at her. Jenny simply got out of the way. He went to reload, and that gave her enough time to attack. She charged at him, punching him in the stomach. That was enough to knock the wind out of him. He fell to his knees as Jenny gave a glare to him.

"I got no time for this. Tell me where Tai-Lung is," she ordered him.

"Gah, please, no more. Fine...you want to find my pal, you're gonna have to go down to Haiti and cross paths with Merasmus, and then believe me, you don't want to be you," Prieto said. Jenny only grumbled as she got a pair of handcuffs and placed them on the chameleon's hands. She led him out of the casino and saw everyone else waiting for her. Soldier turned away from them as Yılan began to speak.

"We got him!"

"Whooooooooo! Whoooo! Woo..." Demo then passed out from all the scrumpy he was drinking.

"So, did he say where Tai-Lung was," Peygamber asked.

"No, but he did say where we should go next. Does anyone here know who Merasmus is." Engi, Scout, Soldier, Medic, and Sniper all fell silent.

"...I'm gonna assume you've met him before," Jenny questioned.

"Merasmus! We've got unfinished business you and I! And by God, I'll see it settled," Demo shouted suddenly.

"Ya kiddin' mate? We fought him! Multiple times I might add," Sniper told Jenny.

"Wizard! Show yerself!" Demo continued his drunken ramblings as Medic continued what Sniper was talking about.

"He's been our number one enemy for quite some time now. That wizard got angry at us because Soldier turned his castle into a racoon sanctuary, and he's been trying to kill us ever since," Medic explained.

"Merasmus! I'll have me eye back, you shifty dog!"

"Demo! Shut yer trap," Engi told the drunken Scot.

"Let's give that wizard another beating men," Soldier said. Engi's team as they got into the airship, bringing Prieto with them.

"We gonna drop this lizard guy off at Skyway Patrol first," Scout asked.

"That would probably be a wise choice," Peygamber replied. Medic started the engines and the airship took off, heading back to HQ as a whole boatload of police swarmed the casino-ridden town.

* * *

 **WOO! It's done! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If you got an idea for the next chapter, leave a review. Who's ready for Jenny and the gang to meet Val and co. once again!? No one...alright.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	12. Chapter 12: The Smexual Realm

**The Little Girl and the Ottomans**

 **Chapter 12**

Scar had finished the tour earlier. Everyone that hadn't come here before was mesmerized by the advanced look of Skyway Patrol's HQ. But something was still missing. Engi and his team haven't returned yet. It wouldn't be complete until they returned.

Gem sat on a crate, watching Val as she played with Shade. The adults left them to their own time when Vic mentioned having a private talk with Shifu. She still didn't trust Vic. She has a feeling he may be trying something.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed one of the hangars opened up, letting an airship inside before it closed again. Val noticed it as well.

"You think that was them," Val asked.

"Probably. From what we heard, they are the only ones out and about. Let's go see," Gem replied. Shade allowed the two of them on her back, and rushed towards the airbase. Miniature drones flew around, making sure the aircraft stationed in the airbase were ready for their next mission, when that comes.

And, like they believed, it was Engi and his team who stepped out. Gem and Val were shocked at their new clothes and features, but it went away when they noticed them.

"Well ah be damned. You two are back already," Engi said. Soldier scoffed and looked away from them while Medic glared at him. Their arrival seemed to cause a stir in the base, as the others rushed over to them. Jenny gasped when she saw Owen.

He looked familiar to a long lost hero from the Golden Age of Heros.

"Hey Jenny! How's the..." Quinn watched as Jenny walked right up to Owen, the same shocked expression still plastered on her face. She looked at him, up and down, and stared at his face for a while before she stepped back a little.

"Starlord?"

Everyone looked at her in shock, Damien spitting out his drink when she said that.

"Uh...hehe...listen uh, I think you got me confused with somebody else," Owen told her.

"But...you look just like him," she said. Demo wandered up to them, placing his arm on Owen's shoulder. He tried saying something, but his voice was slurred to the point that he was just babbling to himself.

"You know, he does look suspiciously like Starlord, doesn't he," Scar interjected Demo's speech.

"Who is Starlord? China wasn't exactly known for knowing superheros too well. The only Starlord I knew was a bootleg action figure I got as a gift as a kid," Vinç questioned. Jenny knew she had some explaining to do, so she took in a breath before she began to speak.

"Starlord was...well...a superhero from the Golden Age of Heros, which spanned from the early nineties to late 2010's. He was a members of the Guardians of the Galaxy, who were destined to protect Andromeda from evil. They were also part of the Avengers, an Earth-based organization destined to protect Earth."

"I know them! Me and Quinn met Iron Man on a skiing trip back in our timeline," Val interjected. Jenny smiled at her before she went back to explaining.

"I have a full list of heros that were part of it at the end of the Golden Age of Heros," she said. A piece of paper ejected from her mouth, which shocked them a little, before she handed it to Val. The kids moved in closer to look at the paper.

"Let's see here...hm...Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, of course," Quinn began. "There's also Falcon, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Spider-man, Vision, War Machine, Doctor Strange, and Scarlet Witch. Alright."

"Wait...who are these heros? Mario, Luigi, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, El Tigre...and Danny!?" Gem growled when she saw Danny's name. Dark exited from Val's ring.

"Danny!? Where!? Once I find him I'm gonna wring his neck," she roared.

"Calm down, calm down. I was just about to get there. Those other heros joined the Avengers during their late teens, while a few, like Danny, were already adults by the time they joined. Danny was a great hero, able to turn himself into a ghost and such. But then...many of the heros vanished."

"What happened to them," Val questioned with a worried look on her face.

"Back in 2018, the last year of the Golden Age, a new villain arrived by the name of Thanos. With a gauntlet that allowed him to control the power of "Infinity Stones," he simply snapped his fingers. That action caused most of the Avengers, along with half the universe, to vanish into thin air."

Everyone just went silent. They were too shocked to speak. One man, with some powerful stones, managed to wipe out half the universe with a single snap!?

"The only ones that survived from that last list were Blossom and Danny. Danny was full of anger. He lost his human form, and took on the life of a villain. He dissappeared for 300 years before he came back to terrorize Earth again," Jenny concluded.

"Wait, what happened to Blossom," Angel asked.

"She died a few years later during the Battle of Megaville. She had a daughter by then, Mimi I think, that the villain that destroyed her, HIM, took. Many heros died in the fight. I'm the last hero in existence, being created many years after the events that I explained and after the Golden Age ended."

The kids shuddered at the mentioned of HIM. Didn't he have another name besides that? Shifu fount them after he noticed Prieto was being escorted to the prison cells.

"Your back. Have you fount Tai-Lung yet," he questioned.

"Not yet partner. But we do have a lead. Our next baddie to beat is our good ol' pal Merasmus the Wizard," Engi told him. Rocco shot up at the mention of wizard.

"Wizard!? I was a wizard once," Rocco interjected.

"Who is Merasmus," Owen asked.

"Merasmus is THE oldest person in the world thanks to his magic. My team and him kinda have a long rivalry," Engi explained.

"Thanks to him, we can even cast a few spells of our own, with a spell book of course," Medic added.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Merasmus," Angel said.

"Oh no, you're going back to your timeline. Remember what I said before," Jenny said. Owen looked down at Val. He didn't want her in this place anymore. If what Jenny said is true, he doesn't want Val to be around if they come.

"I thank you for taking care of these guys while they were over here," Owen told Jenny. She nodded as he picked up Val. "Alright everyone, let's go."

"NO!" Val didn't want to leave. She transformed into a hummingbird and flew out of his arms, flying into a building that Engi and his team were about to head into.

"And there she goes again," Rocco said.

"Val!" Owen ran after Val, with those from her timeline following after. The others followed as well, because Val flew right into their team's personal armory, a place that Engi didn't want anyone in. Owen was the first one in, and fount Val hiding under a control panel with a big red button on it.

"Val, come on, we're going home," Owen told her, looking under the control panel. Vida looked around the room. It held a bunch of weapons and gadgets, some of which she has never seen before. Soldier looked at the button on the control panel. He was tempted to push it.

"Val, come out of there. Owen is simply wanting you safe," Devlin added to the conversation. Soldier walked passed her, standing over Owen as he tried to convince Val to get out from under the panel.

"Soldier, what are you doing," Aggie asked. Jenny looked over at Soldier, and her eyes widened.

"Soldier! NO!" He didn't listen as he pressed the button.

"I won," Soldier exclaims. Everyone from his timeline looked at him in anger while everyone else looked at him in confusion. "No, wait."

On the other side of the room, a portal was generated. It began to suck everyone in. Devlin simply used her magic to stick everyone to the floor...well, from her timeline. Soldier, Scout, Demo, Engi, Medic, and Sniper were sucked into the portal. Jenny gasped before she grabbed a small device and put it on her head. It stuck to her as she was prepared to jump in.

"What happened to them," Owen asked.

"They went into a dimension you REALLY don't want to be in," she told him. Owen pondered over what she meant, but shook his head as he jumped in.

"Come on! Let's go! We gotta help her," Damien said, trying to drag Jay.

"I'm up for another adventure," Gem stated.

"Someone's gotta go in after them," Claire said. She looked over at the wall of weapons and noticed a glass casing. Inside it is...

"Starlord's stuff. Wait... Owen, put these on," Damien said. He took out the gadgets from the casing and handed them to Owen.

"Oh no! I'm not putting these on," he told them.

"Come on uncle Owen! Do it for us! Do it for them," Val said. Owen looked down at Val. He would've said no again, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Sighing, he put on the mask and activated a switch. The rest of the suit unfolded, and he grabbed the dual-wield pistols.

"Guess I gotta do it," Owen joked. Everyone clapped as Owen took omen of the devices Jenny put on, and jumped through. Just as he did however, the portal ruptured, and deactivated itself.

"Owen! Jenny!"

* * *

On the other side of the portal, Jenny landed on her feet. Before she could stand up straight, Owen crashed into her. He simply slid off of her as she turned back towards him.

"Wait, Owen!? Why did you follow me," she questioned while helping him up. "With Starlord's stuff no less."

"Meh, decided to come. Noticed Starlord's stuff there and decided to put it on, you know, since I apparently look like him," Owen explained.

"So...you wouldn't mind me calling you Starlord right?"

"That would be okay I guess," Owen told her. She smiled before the two looked around at their surroundings.

They were up in the mountains. Owen swore they were in the desert a few minutes ago. Jenny's attention soon focused on someone in the distance. The two walked towards the figure and finally fount who he was. It was Scout.

He was standing there, admiring his surroundings. Something on another mountain caught his eye. Owen looked at him in confusion.

"Is he alright," Owen asked Jenny.

"He's under the effects of this dimension, so I don't know," Jenny told him.

"What's wrong with this dimension anyway? Looks normal to me," Owen asked her.

"Well...this place is referred to as...the Smexual Realm." After saying this, Scout put his baseball cap on the ground before JUMPING INTO IT. The hat then floated into the air before flying like a UFO to the other mountain. Owen stood there, flabbergasted at what he had just witnessed.

"What...the...fuck."

"Yeah, I know. There is a lot more where that came from. These little devices stop these effects from happening, so we will be normal unless they fall off," Jenny told him. Owen breathed a sigh of relief before Jenny activated her thrusters and took off. Owen tried that as well...to some less desirable results.

Jenny was about to grab Scout's hat, which Scout was still inside, with a bucket of chicken floating under it. Before she could, Owen crashed into her, which sent her tumbling into Scout's hat, and the three began to free fall down to Earth.

"WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!?"

* * *

 **ALRIGHT THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED FINALLY. I thank you for reading this chapter. Leave a review if you want to see your ideas in this story.**

 **And trust me, it will get WAY weirder than this.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
